Black wings of kazama
by music king
Summary: after the rescue sasuke arc, naruto is in the hospital for 5 months slowly hating konoha, he gets kidnapped by a man that is conected to him, will naruto turn his back on konoha or be something far greater narutem sasusaku Gaaten ankokaka asuker hinakiba.
1. the return

**Music king: Yo, this is my official second story hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jin Kazama of tekken**

Chapter one 

It's been 5 months since Sasuke has been brought back to the village when he tried to join Orochimaru. The trial was pathetic; he has been sentence for only three months house arrest and watched by the anbu for 1 week. They say the reason sasuke tried to runaway was because of the curse seal. While sasuke was doing his time, Sakura kept visiting him daily making him lunch (with the box and the and rice and the little red cherry) Kakashi would go to his house every day for personal training and where was Naruto in all this? He was in the hospital due to some broken bones and a slowly healing lung. Kyuubi manage to get rid of the hole but the lung was still a long way to go from being healed completely. Kakashi and Sakura only come visit only once every couple weeks hardly staying for more than 10 minutes.

On the fifth month Naruto was completely healed but was to stay one day in the hospital. Naruto was still awake in the dead of night, staring in at the ceiling thinking the events that happened.

Each second he thinks about the past slowly angers him deep inside, He was the one who bring back Sasuke and yet no one thanked him, He was the one who saved the village from Gaara when he went psycho. He was the one who deserves a lot for what he did for this village. "I'm so sick of it" growled naruto as he silently drifted into his dreams. Before he fell asleep a flash of white circled around his black pupil before his eyes closed

_Village gates_

"Damn I'm tired" said a Jounin standing guard. "Don't worry, only 30 more minutes and the next shift comes" says another jounin standing watch. A few moments later a tall figure walked out of the forest. "Halt, what is your purpose here!" commanded one of the guards. The man did not answer and with a blink of an eye he knocked out the guards with a tap on their necks and just moved on.

_Hokage office_

Tsunade was working quite well, and as in working I mean sleeping and as in well I mean sleeping well do to the amount of sake she drank. And this was all disturbed with a knock on the door.

Tsunade immediately woke up with a jolt hiding her "precious" under her desk and said slightly nervous "come in". The door opened up and a coated figure came in the office. Tsunade has not seen this man before; he was wearing a blue coat and pants with a flame design climbing up his leg. "who are you" ordered Tsunade ready to throw a few kunai up his ass if he does anything. The man removed his hood to reveal his pitch black hair and eyes. His face surprised Tsunade so much she started to sweat. "y-you-your back" she manages to say to him. "Hello Tsunade, I came here for my grandson" said the man.

"Now's not the time… Jin Kazama" said Tsunade in a serious tone. "oh I believe so Tsunade, I've heard from Jiraiya What's been going on since I left 20 years ago".

Tsunade made a mental note to take those kunai hide them in Jiraiya's colon. "what did he tell you" Questioned Tsunade. "Every thing that happened; Orochi-Jackson's betrayal, My son Hokage, the Kyuubi, the uchiha massacre, the little Uchiha turd trying to get rape by orochi-Jackson, THE BIRTH OF MY GRANDSON AND THE LIFE HE HAD TO PUT UP WITH, WHERE IS HE!" yelled Jin with such anger that some people in the village in hearing range Pissed themselves.

"I cannot give you that information" replied Tsunade. "What did you say" said Jin in a I'm-not-happy-and-will-kill-the-closest-thing mood. "Naruto is a shinobi of konoha and if he goes AWOL then he would be classified as a missing nin" "Naruto is my grandson and if you don't tell me where he is **I'll grab another tailed demon, take the very ground the holds konoha and fire it up that demon's ass!"** Jin calmed himself and spoke again

" You know he's at that age when "it" starts activating" What Jin said made Tsunade shook with terror "oh god..I completely forgot about it". "Tell me where he is" said Jin with a serious tone. "Alright I'll tell you, But it has to look like a kidnap so he won't become a missing nin" Tsunade instructed "I'll tell you where he is he is at-

Jin raised his hand and said "I already sense where he is, the bloodline is activating" said Jin nervously. "Good luck" said tsunade to before Jin left with a blinding speed . Right after he left Jiraiya poofed in front of Tsunade Asking sarcastically " He seemed polite after all these years" "yeah tell me about it" replied tsunade. "hey Jiraiya, you drop something" said Tsunade "oh really what?" said Jiraiya bending down with his rear in range. Tsunade grabbed a couple of kunai and chuckled very sinisterly. "this will teach you for going behind my back" "what ?" questioned jiraiya while he turned around...But it was to late everyone heard these disturbing words "AHH AHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN!!!!.

**Music King: Well I hope this is a better story, I'm going to take some time off my first story to get more info on crime and stuff, please For the love of (religon here) review ****thank you**


	2. Regret

**Music king: Hey second chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jin Kazama**

_Konoha hospital_

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, unable to hear a thing in the real world not even the sound of the room door creaking open as a man who would be known as a life saving medic nin. But this medic nin was not doing anything life saving (quite the opposite).

He slowly walk up to Naruto with a very sharp operation knife thing (please someone tell me what it's called) and had venomous intent to kill naruto. "Looks like you won't going anywhere but hell demon" said the medic nin with revenge all over his face. He raises the operation knife thing right above Naruto's heart, moments later rush it right downs on naruto.

The knife was inches away from it's goal before the hand suddenly immediately stop. The knife only touched the blanket; the medic was shock to see a hand grabbing bone crushingly hard on his arm. The medic Nin felt a large grip on his neck. He was sweating bullets when he heard a chilling voice. "Disgrace" right after that a faint snap was heard.

The medic Nin was dead, the man who did it was none other than Jin kazama. Jin looked at naruto with sympathy and sorrow, he placed his hand on the boy's cheek. Thoughts were running through his mind, "_This child…this child is my grandson…oh what I would do to let you live a normal life"_. He stared at naruto for a few minutes and decided it was time to go. Made sure naruto won't wake up by sticking a seal on his forehead. Jin lift naruto on his back and opened the window, "time to leave…Naruto Kazama" and with that jumped out of the hospital.

_Somewhere not far from the gate_

Kakashi was walking back from a mission talking to pakkun. He was lonely so he summoned the please-shake-my-paws-cause-there-so-soft mutt.

"So Kakashi, how's naruto been in the hospital?" asked Pakkun. "He's been doing just fine the last time I saw him but something's different about him." Replied Kakashi. "Oh really, what is it?" "well when I saw him his eyes were…strange" said Kakashi as he flipped a page of his porno book. "His eyes seemed filled with something I would never expect him to feel" said a pondering Kakashi. Kakashi stopped in the middle of the forest and said "his eyes were filled with anger, anguish, and pain".

It was silent for a couple of minutes as they walk. "I think I have something to do with that" Kakashi said to pakkun as he felt the poisonous feeling know as guilt ran through his veins. "Now why would you say that Kakashi" said pakkun as he raised an eyebrow. "I've been thinking that I hadn't fair to my team pakkun" said a now sad Kakashi. "I have taught Sasuke the chidori, Sakura genjustsu, and I only trained naruto to climb a tree with chakra…I need to make it up to him" said Kakashi as closed his book. "You know he's not a cripple or anything, you can make it up to him by teaching him a new jutsu" replied pakkun. Kakashi lit up with the Idea "you know Pakkun, your right when Naruto gets out of the hospital I'll teach him how to make his own jutsu you're a smart dog you know that"

"thanks…will you shake my paw?"

_Village gates_

Kakashi and pakkun walked out of the forest and saw two anbu questioning lifting two guards.

"What happened?" asked kakashi. The bear masked anbu looked at Kakashi and said "we were reported that there was an assault Kakashi-sama" "and that someone went in the village" said the raven masked anbu pointing at fresh footprints.

"An intruder huh" said kakashi "Kakashi' I smell something that smells like the footprints and it's coming this way and it smells like…"pakkun paused. "What?"Questioned kakashi' "it smells like naruto with him" exclaimed pakkun with wide eyes. "WHAT!" yelled kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama, look" said the bear masked anbu pointing at the sky. Every one looked up and saw a man jump in the air with a orange lump on hi back. Kakashi immediately who it was "NARUTO!" Without a second thought Kakashi went after Naruto and the hooded man.

_Forest_

Jin sensed Kakashi and sped up his speed. Kakashi was not far behind and after 45 minutes of chasing, Jin finally decided to take care of Kakashi. Jin landed in an open field waiting for Kakashi to catch up.

Kakashi had finally landed and pulled out his sharingan. "Who are you and why are you taking naruto" demanded kakashi. Jin looked at Kakashi and replied "My name is of no concern and as for the child…" Jin laid naruto on the ground gently and finished his sentence "he's coming with me". Jin then stretched one arm and a smoke like substance seep out of his back and slowly took for of a black wing. "what the hell" was all that kakashi could say before he heard.

Kazama kata: akuma hane shrunken no jutsu. With a single flap of his mighty wing, hundreds of razor feathers flew straight at kakashi.The feathers impaled the target but all of the sudden puffed and turned out to be a log-now-mulch.

"What-guh"Jin was suddenly stabbed through the chest with one of kakashi's chidori. "It's over" said Kakashi with killer intent. "for you" replied Jin smirking. All of the sudden Jin turned red and exploded into a static field. Kakashi was zapped with a powerful jolt and landed on the ground flinching. "w-wh-why are yo-you tak-ing naruto" Kakashi manage to get out. The real Jin appeared from behind a tree and answered "Like I said earlier, that's none of you concern" Jin then sensed others on the way to the scene so he left. Kakashi was trying to get up but to no avail. "Na-Naruto…I'm sorry" And it all went black.

**Music king: will kakashi survive…stay tune**

**Review please**

**Flames accepted**


	3. Secrets revealed

**Music King: thanks for the reviews I love you all (in a bud sort of way) keep them up. Here's the third chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jin kazama**

_Where we were last time_

"He's close just a few yards away" called out Pakkun. Pakkun was being followed by Asuma, kurenai, and Gai. "Pakkun, why was Kakashi so upset with that guy, it's not like him" asked Asuma. "Whoever that guy is…he kidnapped Naruto" Pakkun answered. "WHAT!" all the jounin said.

_The open field_

The group stopped and immediately spotted kakashi. "He not moving" said Asuma. Gai lifted Kakashi in the same pose he did in the manga. Everyone was disturbed to no end.

"_Oh my god" thought Kurenai_

"_What the hell" thought pakkun_

"_Now that's just gay" thought asuma_

"YOSH, I'LL BRING HIM BACK TO KONOHA IN NO TIME" and thank god when he finished he was gone with out a trace.

_Border of fire country_

Jin stopped in a small clearing in the forest and laid naruto on the ground. He took off the seal so naruto would wake in the morning. "Sleep well kid, tomorrow boot camp Jin style begins". Naruto was sleeping like a baby not even noticing a thing.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto heard the sound of water dripping as he walk down the hallway. When he made it down the hall, he called out "Hey stupid fox where are you!". The cage was silent until a bone chilling laugh was heard; the demon opened his eyes and smiled at naruto fangs and all.

"**You didn't even notice it did you?" **Kyuubi asked with a grin. "Notice what!" retorted Naruto. Kyuubi laughed at this which made naruto angrier "Why are you laughing? Tell me!"

Kyuubi calmed himself down and said deviously "**That's something you have to find out yourself**" and with that naruto was blown away by a powerful gust, and it all went white.

_Konoha hospital_

Kakashi groaned as he slowly awoke. He opened an eye to see the asuma, kurenai, gai, sasuke, sakura, and tsunade. Jiraiya wasn't here do to surgery on his poop hole (thanks to tsunade).

"You're up" smiled tsunade. "uhh-wha-what happened" kakashi asked. It suddenly came all back to him. Kakashi placed a hand on his face in shame and said "I…couldn't save him".

Everyone knew what he was talking about except for sasuke and sakura. "What are you talking about?" asked sakura. "Naruto…was kidnapped" answered tsunade. "WHAT" yelled the two genin. "A man has kidnapped naruto and we have no idea what his plan is with him" explained tsunade.

"Was it Itachi?" Questioned sasuke, "no, it was someone…stronger" whispered kakashi. "No way…Itachi is at kage level" pondered gai. "We should call in a squad and go after him" said sakura. "

I'll send a squad to see if they can find anything" replied tsunade. "gather up the rest of rookie nine so I can give you all you r assignment"

"hai" and with that sasuke and sakura left.

_Fire country border_

Naruto eyes slowly opened to see light piercing through the trees and heard bird chirping.

"where am I" yawned naruto "and how did I get out of the hospital?". "That would be my doing" Naruto looked up to see Jin on a tree branch with a fishbone in his mouth.

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU TAKE M- Naruto was hit with a cook fish in his mouth that Jin thrown at him. "Put a cork in it, finish eating and I'll explain every thing to you". 2 minutes later naruto was done with the fish and ready for answers. "okay, Now I'll ask again" naruto was about to yell until Jin covered his mouth and said

"If you yell one more time I'll rip out your tongue" Naruto was quiet. "Okay how do I say this, Naruto…I am you grandfather" every thing was quiet. The information was processing in naruto's mind

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" naruto was at full volume. "I SAID NO YELLING" Jin yelled in pain.

"Question" naruto asked in a normal tone. "what?" Jin asked while having a finger in his ear. "I said QUESTION!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jin ears were bleeding.

"Okay I hear you what is it?" "How can you be my grandfather?" "I'm your dad's dad" replied Jin "I mean how can you be, you look young!" "Why thank you" Jin said.

"Answer the question!" demanded naruto. "alright I'll tell you, sit down and shut up this may take a while…

_Hokage Office _

The rest of rookie nine was present and their sensei's as well. "Thank you for being here on time, As all of you are aware last night naruto uzamaki was kidnapped"

Everyone was shocked to hear naruto was kidnapped. He was the one who change them all into better people. Kiba's not blinded with pride, Neji's no longer holds a grudge against the main branch and hinata found strength in herself to never give up. "Hokage-sama, why did the guy take naruto" questioned Neji

Tsunade knew she have to throw them off so naruto won't be found so she created an plan that would surely by them sometime but it also means breaking one of naruto's greatest secrets.

"How many of you know about the Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade "What does that have to do about anything!" yelled Kiba. The Jounin knew what tsunade is about to do and were nervous about the outcome.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "13 years ago the kyuubi attack and nearly destroyed the village, If nothing was done konoha would of fall, The yondaime was believe to have killed the demon so you all wouldn't have hated him".

The genin were all silent and the only person who spoke was hinata. "H-hate who Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade opened her eyes and said "The truth of how the kyuubi was defeated was that the yondaime sacrificed a baby, but not just any baby…

his son Naruto Kazama"

**music king: How will they react? TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please review and flames are accepted**


	4. The past part 1

**Music king: This one will officially be the longest chapter I've ever made so far, oh and on my profile I put up a link of the gai part to help you with chapter 2, Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Jin Kazama**

_Naruto and Jin's camp_

"Okay, sit down and shut up this might take a while" ordered Jin. Naruto sat down and waited for Jin to continue speaking.

"I am Jin Kazama, the father of Arashi Kazama, your father… and fourth hokage". Naruto was stunned, his father the hokage, his idol, the one he swears to surpass. "H-he's my father" croaked. After a few moments of silent naruto spoke again. "My own father put the kyuubi inside of me" naruto stared at the ground saddened. Jin stared at his grandchild with regret, he probably should of took it easy with that part.

"I can understand your pain, you feel betrayed, you hate yourself don't you?"Naruto just stare at the ground. Suddenly a hand was on his head, he looked up to see Jin smiling at him. "Don't worry kid your father would never hate you nor you should hate him, he wanted you to become a hero, not a monster." Naruto sniffed a little while rubbing his eyes "so, what's your story?" asked naruto.

Jin sat down lazy like and sighed "I was born 59 years ago …

_Flashback_

_7 year old Jin ran to his mother holding a picture he made for his mother, Jun Kazama "mommy look" called Jin, his mother looked at the picture. It was a picture of him, his mother, and his father who he never met. This brought tears to Jun's eyes. She hugged Jin and silently cried. "What's wrong mommy?"Jin asked innocently "nothing sweetie ,mommy's just happy" said Jun as she wiped her eyes. "How about you and me make some rice balls" _

_Jin leap in glee "yaaay" _

_12 years later_

_That day was a sad day for Jin; his mother was in the emergency room due to an assault on a mission.jin was in the waiting room scared of the outcome. _

_He had waited for three hours until the red light over the door turned off. Jin saw the it and immediately stood up. A few moments later the medic Nin came out with a face full of sorrow and sadness. _

_"What happen? Is she okay!" Jin pleaded. The medic nin looked at Jin and said "I'm sorry son, but she's gone". Jin fell to his knees and spaced out with a terrified look on his and just stayed there as the tears ran down his cheeks…_

_Later that day_

_Jin was consumed rage, he was at the training grounds pummeling a boulder to rubble. His mother was the only family he ever had and now…she's gone. _

_"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jin screamed as he landed the final blow on the stone. When his fist made contact with the large rock, it went through it like punching wax paper. The boulder had been turned to mere dust. As the dust faded you could see that Jin's nails have grown and sharpened. And his teeth have grown fangs. Jin grabbed his head and yelled in pain "**RRRRRRHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!**" in a split second, Jin had horns growing out of his head, his eyes were pitch black except for a white circle that has appeared where the border of where his pupil and iris met, his muscles have grown and became rock hard, black markings have appeared on his torso that look like small flames and one on his forehead that looked a demon's-no…a devil's eye. _

_Jin screamed at the sky which has suddenly changed from a peaceful sky to a raging storm. A force of mighty crimson lightning has escaped right out of Jin's body, blowing away everything in a quarter mile radius_

_. "**RRRRRRHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!**!" Jin slammed his fist onto the ground which caused the earth to shake some parts of konoha. Jin breathes heavily as a dark shadowy smog seep out of his back. Jin screamed as the smog begins to take shape into a pair of black of feathery wings which molted nonstop. _

_"JIN!" Jin looked over his left to spot one of his closest friends sarutobi (the future third hokage). Jin stared at sarutobi and whispered "**sarutobi…feel the wrath**" sarutobi was confused at the sight of his 10 year younger friend "what?" he says raising an eyebrow. _

_"**Feel the wrath…oooooOOOOOFFFFF GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!"**_

_Jin charged at sarutobi in a flash of speed, sarutobi with no alternative, did a few hand seals and yelled "**Tsuchi Kata: Jari Doragon Sokubaku no Jutsu!"** in a spilt second, four dragons made out of dense gravel came out of the ground and made their way to Jin. Each dragon bit one of Jin's limbs not letting go_

_** "RRRRAAAAAAAGGHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Jin laughedmaniacally as a surge of red electricity flow out of his body and destroyed the stone dragons "WHAT TH-GAHHH!!" Sarutobi was cut off by an iron grip around his neck**. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH, I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF HELL"** said Jin to Sarutobi who was hanging in the air by the neck**. "**J-Jin…Please…contr-ol…yourself**"** Sarutobi pleaded Jin just laughed as he charged his fist with electricity._

_ Jin was about to blow sarutobi's head off, but just then some one yelled** "Mizu Kata: Koori Jouten Gokusha no Jutsu!"** Jin looked behind him to see a large swirl of snow. Jin let go of Sarutobi who jumped out of the way. The snow encircled Jin. Jin Suddenly Felt Ice forming on his feet. Jin tried to break his feet free but to no avail as it climb slowly up his leg. Sarutobi Just stared as Jin was slowly incased with ice which after freezing all over Jin Grown into a Giant glacier._

_"You alright, monkey?" Sarutobi looked at the direction of the voice to spot his former sensei the now nidaime hokage and his older brother who was former hokage._

_"Taikaimaru sensei, something's wrong with Jin…he's turned into some kind of monster"explained Sarutobi. "We see that, we got to calm him down or who knows what might happen"replied Jureiki (former first hokage)._

_ After Jureiki spoke, a faint but noticeable roar came from the glacier. The Glacier then exploded into pieces. The three shinobi were blown away and being cut by the pieces of ice. They were blown a few yards away, they got back up to see Jin walking up to them chuckling evilly. _

_"Taikaimaru Sarutobi, you distract him while I place this on him" ordered Jureiki showing them a chakra gem necklace that looked the exact same as the one he gave his granddaughter (tsunade) on her 5th birthday._

_ "Hai!" the two replied as they got into fighting stance. Jureiki in flash vanished, Sarutobi and Taikaimaru simultaneously thrown ten shuriken each and form a hand seal** "**__**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" they yelled. Just then countless shuriken appeared and headed for Jin. Jin only smiled as he lifted a slightly closed hand. "**Is that the best you got?**" Jin mocked as he opened his hand releasing a powerful force of wind. The shuriken either poof out of existence or were send right back at Taikaimaru and Sarutobi._

_ Sarutobi did a few hand seals and yelled "**Tsuchi Kata: Doro Kabe no jutsu**" Sarutobi then puked out a bunch of mud which immediately took form of a large wall that defended them from the shuriken. _

_They suddenly heard a voice right behind them "**fast move**" they turned around to see Jin with his arms cross and with a familiar face below his right foot that was none other then Jureiki unconscious and beaten. "**But not fast enough!**" said Jin as he charged at them at high speed and punched the both in the gut. They flew quite far and landed very unpleasantly. They were trying to stand but could not. _

_"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELCOME TO OBLIVION!!!**" screamed Jin as his markings on his forehead began to glow. "**Mokuzai Kata: Mori Jenosaido no jutsu**" wood immediately shoot right out of the ground and entangled Jin as hard as an anaconda. "**What!!**" raged Jin as he looked over to see the supposed Jureiki which almost at once turned to saw dust._

_ The real Jureiki popped out of the ground and quickly placed the necklace around Jin's neck. He did a few unique hand seals and slammed a palm on Jin's chest "**Kyuusho Kata: Akuma Joumae no jutsu**". Glowing green markings appeared on Jin's chest and started zapping Jin with green electricity._

_ "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Jin screamed in agony as his horns, fangs, claws, and wings slowly retracted. Jin fainted; the trees began to go back to the ground leaving Jin unconscious on the floor. Jureiki fell to his knees exhausted and breathing heavily. _

_"Hey bro you okay" Taikaimaru called as he limp carrying an out-like-a-light Sarutobi. Jureiki looked at Taikaimaru with a serious look and replied "Taikaimaru, I think it's time we tell Jin…about Him". Taikaimaru face became just as serious and said _

_"yeah…same here". Jureiki lifted Jin and made there way to the Hospital._

_To be continued…_

**Music King: well that was my first Fight scene that was long, hope you guys like it **

**Please review**

**Flames accepted**


	5. The past part 2

**Music King: Fifth chapter, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Jin Kazama**

_Jin groans as he slowly opened his now normal eyes to see a white room with a small table, a window, and a door._

"_What happen?" Jin pondered for a few minutes until the door opened. He looked at that direction to see his former sensei Jureiki. _

"_Jureiki sensei, what happened?" Jin asked. Jureiki could only look at Jin with a sad look and answered "Jin…we need to talk"_

_An hour later_

_Jin was speechless, he stared at his hands in disbelieve. "So your telling me I turned into some monster and nearly killed sarutobi and taikaimaru?" Jin questioned. Jureiki could only nod his head._

"_Jin, There's something I need to discuss with you… concerning your father". This shocked Jin; He had never heard anything about his father except what his mother told him which was that he was a strong man. _

"_Yo-you know about my father" Jin said in disbelief. "Your father…was Kazuya of the mishima clan" "WHAT!!!" Jin yelled. He was aware of the mishima clan as of everyone else in his generation. _

"_The mishima clan was by far the strongest clan in konoha history; they were stronger than the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan and so on, the one thing that made them so powerful was their blood". _

_Jin started to sweat. "Their blood?" "Yes, their blood was their power... the divil gene". _

_It was silent until Jin broked it. "What is the devil gene?" Jureiki looked straight in to Jin's eye and replied "The blood that could break all mortal limits they can transform into powereful devil like creatures,they were all ranked. the branch was weak compared the main branch which hardly ever use it due to the insanity they get from transforming". _

_Jin froze as the information sank in. "Your father was the leader of the mishima clan; the strongest of them all. He was the only known man to master the devil within him but alas, his heart was not pure. He committed something that was unforgivable". _

_Jin was filled with excitement (the bad kind, there's two ways it can go). Jureiki looked at the floor and said words that scarred Jin bad "He slaughtered his own clan and tried to destroy konoha". _

_Jin was dropped dead stunned. "H-he wh-what"Jin croaked, Jureiki looked at him with regret "I'm sorry Jin…I wished I never had to tell you, but after what happened back there I had no choice" _

"_who?" Jin asked. "Huh?" Jureiki replied "who killed him?" Jureiki stared at the ground _

"_your mother…she was the only one who he couldn't kill, it pained her so much to murder her true love, But she earlier found out that she was having you and made the ultimate sacrifice to give you a good life"._

_At this moment Jin was losing it, emotions went multiple rounds around his head; anger, betrayal, sadness … self-hate. _

_He was having a mental breakdown; he looked around to see his kunai bag on the table with one hanging out slightly. He quickly grabs the kunai and aimed at his chest. Before he could end it all, a sudden hand stopped the kunai. It was Jureiki; his eyes were bleeding tears as much as blood was bleeding fromhis hand. _

_He stared at Jin and said "you are nothing like him…your more of a son to me then you are ever to him Jin" Jin broke down crying as Jureiki gave him a fatherly hug._

_Next day_

_Jun's funeral was small; the people who came was Jin, Jureiki, Taikaimaru, Sarutobi (who immediately forgave Jin after hearing the dramatic story), and some other people who were friends of Jun. Each person placed flower on Jun's grave and shed some tears._

_that night_

_After the funeral Jin and sarutobi hit the bar having a few drinks (and I use the word very loosely). As Jin and sarutobi had a pointless drinking contest, a ten year old Jiraiya barged in bar and raced to sarutobi with a large stack of writing paper stapled together. "SENSEI!, SENSEI! "The little ero tadpole screamed. "Yes Jiraiya what is it" Sarutobi manage to say in a sober tone_

"_Sensei! I finished the first chapter of my soon to be world famous book' look look!" "Alright, keep it down" replied the monkey dude as he read the 15 pages. _

_After 1 minute of super reading speed. Blood exploded from his nose so fast he went in the atmosphere. _

"…_damn" was all Jin could say. "Hey kid, let me see that". Jiraiya handed him the blood covered stack, as he read it his eyes widened. He felt many things; suspense, drama, mystery, INTENSE PASSION (the clean and dirty kind) and his pants felt tighter. _

_He grabbed the child by the shoulders and whispered "kid…you're…a…GOD!!" Jiraiya grinned triumphantly and scratched his nose. _

_Right after this, a fireball hit smack dab on at the bar, as the smoke cleared they could see a well done sarutobi who is need of blood…and LOTS OF IT. _

_Two years have past, lots of things have changed,_

_team ero-flatchest-pedophile in training have all become Chuunin, the death of Jureiki (natural causes, meaning it was his time; he was 62 years old, why?, cause I say so. And Taikaimaru is 48), Jin just like his father, mastered the bloodline (except not evil and shit)._

_He also obtained the first published icha icha paradise. As Jin was having a midnight stroll after a simple a rank mission (forgot to mention he was a jounin) reading his all glory book. _

"_As kogome bent down and "beep" the "beep" of his "beep" (gotta keep it teen) h- _

_His mind was cut off by a scream. He searched for the noise to see a woman around her early twenties on the ground as a drunk Chuunin walk up to her. "That's what you get for not thanking me for my compliment of your ass". The woman was beautiful; she had ocean blue eyes, golden sun hair and a nice evenly body which could show her true potential if she wasn't in dirty clothing (imagine the sexy jutsu except she had one ponytail, no whiskers and…not naked). _

"_Please sir, leave me alone" she begged. The drunken man grinned and replied "Oh I don't think so little lady, I deserve a little something for that slap on the face" pointing at the mark on his cheek. _

_he was about to grab her until fist socked him in the gut at high speed sending him all the way in to space where he died like any guy who dies in space(I have no idea how they die except for suffocating)._

_She looked up to see her "knight and shining armor". It was none other than Jin, he bent down at eye level and ask "you okay miss?". _

_All she could do was blush at how handsome he was and how muscular he was. She snapped out of it when she felt a sudden tap on her head._

_"Hellloooooooo" Jin called. She quickly got up and tried to wipe the dirt of her clothing. "Hehehe, thank you so much mister" and Jin replied "not a problem"_

_unaware that they each had a similar thought in their heads_

_"hellooo sexy"_

_"hellooo hotty"._

_They two ever since spend time together who eventually became a couple and later bom-bom-bom-bom bom-BOM-bom-bom. In two years they became husband and wife. And like all married couples, there were rules. Jin was not allowed to read anymore icha icha books but it didn't bother him all that much (let just say she knew how to use her tongue)._

_Two months later _

_Jin walked in the door and called "Honey, I'm home!" Jin's wife; who was unusually excited today jumped on Jin and gave him a big kiss. "I got great news" "I can read Icha chan again?" and for that he got a fist on the head. "Even better" she said in a musical tone._

_She whispered it into his ear and right on cue, Jin fainted._

**Music king:****I love suspense, please review and complain how I'm such an asshole for cliffing this…you never know what might happen.**


	6. The past part 3

**Music King: Hey sorry I did not update soon but school ya know, Plus I was trying out my new NINTENDO Wii!! Enjoy the chapter. Here's a short chapter to hold you guys off for a day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Tekken characters**

_Jin slowly opened his eyes to find himself in bed and seeing Okami (his wife which I just named) doing some laundry. Jin lifted himself off his bed and walking towards his soul mate while rubbing the back of his neck._

"_What happened?" Jin asked not remembering anything. Okami smiled at him and replied "I just told you the good news remember"._

_It all came back to Jin what she told him. You…you…save a bunch of money by switching to Geico (do not own)!"Jin exclaimed_

_(You all thought she was going to have a baby didn't you?)._

"_Uh huh!" Okami grinned cheerfully "and honey" Okami called._

"_Yes" Jin said._

_(And you know what)_

"_I'm pregnant" _

_(You were right). It all went black for Jin again._

_Nine monthes later_

_Nine monthes past like a second (which kind of did). _

_ Jin and Okami went __through the whole routine for preparing a baby. They got the room, the training, the raging temper of a pregnant woman and all the stuff I don't understand yet._

_Today was the day Okami's water broke. Jin raced her to the Hospital at high speed._

_Waiting room_

_Jin was walking back and forth repeating the same word in his head "Let it be a boy, Let it be a boy. PLEASE KAMI, LET IT HAVE A "BEEP" you could tell that all he wanted was a boy._

_A few minutes later sarutobi came in. "Hey Jin…how's she doing." And right on cue they heard this._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE IS HE!!! WHERE'S JIN!!! SOMEBODY GIVE ME A KNIFE SO I CAN CUT OFF HIS BALLS FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!! AAAAHHHHHHH" _

_Jin and sarutobi just stared at the door which was separating them from hell. "does that answer your question?" Jin replied. Sarutobi just stared at the door and said "Remember to put me in your will"_

_A couple of hours and screams later the doc came out and said "congratulations Mr. Kazama, it's a boy" "Yeesss!!" Jin race past the doctor to see his son._

_He walked in slowly to see his wife holding a blonde, blue eyed baby just cooing away._

_Okami just saw Jin and smiled "Jin…look at our baby boy" she said in a soft tone. Jin stared at his child and could do nothing but smile with pride. "what's his name" Jin asked. "That's your call, I already did my part". She handed the baby to Jin._

_Jin hold his son and said._

_" His name… is Arashi kazama" _

_Flashback ends…_Finally!

"Hey don't stop now, it was getting good" complained naruto. "I'll finish it later, right now we got some training to do…

**Music King: even though it was short as hell. **

** please still review**

**Flames are allowed.**


	7. the choice

**Music King: Here's the next chapter, sorry for being late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or tekken**

"Let's get started with training" said Jin. Naruto leaped in joy. "Finally, let's get go". Jin then waved a finger and replied "whoa whoa whoa, first things first". Jin pulled out a scroll out of his pocket and opened it.

"What's that?" asked naruto examining the strange writing. Jin pointed at what looked like a circle "put your left hand here".

Naruto did what he was told; he placed his hand in the center. Jin then made a seal with one hand and then the writing on the scroll started glowing.

"What the-aagg" Naruto felt a surge of pain and saw that the writing was climbing up his arm. The writing slowly went across naruto's chest and slowly to his legs. The writing was wrapped around naruto's body "w-what t-the hell" said Naruto who's is now on the ground unable to move. The markings stopped spreading and immediately faded. A few seconds Naruto notice the pain stopped, he got back up and looked everywhere to see nothings different.

"Hey old man, what did you do?" asked a confused naruto. Jin smiled and replied "I placed a seal on you"

"A SEAL FOR WHAT" Complained naruto.

"A seal for the bloodline." Said Jin in a serious tone. Naruto than remembered about the bloodline and it's power. "So…this is to lock the devil gene?" Naruto questioned Jin.

"No…it limits the bloodline into three levels". Jin lifted the sleeve of his left arm to show a kanji on his forearm; the kanji looks like a exotic designed z with a smaller z in the middle (go to my profile to see it under Jin Kazama).

"This is the mark of the seal which holds down your devil gene, It was made by my sensei who was known as the shodaime (first hokage)". Jin's face then became very serious "Now naruto…I have to ask you this before we go on, if you want to train with me you need leave konoha for a while. If not you can go back"

Naruto was shocked, him leaving konoha. His friends, kakashi, Jiraiya, iruka and tsunade. He was so confuse about what to do until he remembered the way they treated him and never did anything for him after all he did.

He took off his head guard which symbolizes him as a konoha ninja, placed it on a tree and stab it with a kunai in the center of the leaf sign.

"Let's get started on training…

_3 years later in konoha_

Tsunade was working on some documents while having some sake but was unable to concentrate due to it being officially three years Jin has token naruto.

"_He could've written once in a while" _thought tsunade as she stamped her last document for today. She remembered the way of how everyone reacted when she told naruto's identity and secret. They were all shocked to hear about naruto being the container for the kyuubi, but what made them feel really guilty about was that it he was the yondaime's son. They now know why naruto was hated and treated like dirt. Not even their senseis knew about naruto's father and it made them feel guilty as well.

The one who felt the guiltiest was Kakashi, his student was his sensei's son and he was as much as guilty as everyone else who believes naruto to be the demon.

Tsunade tricked them by saying that the anbu found tracks of the guy who took naruto (that was actually made by Jiraiya after he didn't have to sit on a donut cushion anymore, those are what people who just had surgery on the rear have to sit).

Rookie nine, Kakashi, Gai and his team, Kurenai and Asuma all volunteered to go on the search. The fake search was going as plan so tsunade didn't worry much.

She misses naruto so much; deep down naruto was more of a son to her than a brother and it pains her not to see him grow up to a man. She looks down at konoha and sees every one else grow up.

The rookies just started on dating;

Sasuke and sakura started dating, he's not the avenger anymore. He actually cares for others and made an oath to find his brother…naruto.

Hinata has grown from a shy girl to a strong minded girl with amazing skills; she still cares for naruto but now is fond of kiba who she started dating.

Asuma finally asked kurenai out and now engage. Even kakashi started dating anko after he got out of his depression (now hell has officially frozen over).

She just wants to see a glimpse of naruto and how much he has grown. "I wonder how you're doing…naruto."

_Storm country_

The sky is covered with pitch black clouds

the skies were so dark the only light available was the white jagged blades of thunder. The land is a wasteland with nothing but dead trees, animal bones and lots of proofs of major earth quakes.

It would of all been beautiful and full of life if the skies and land wouldn't have been so vicious there was nothing alive except for a tall figure just standing there letting the powerful bullets of water hit his skin.

He was standing straight with arms in front of his body slightly arched together with his fists not touching each other.

The figure looked at what was in front of him which was a small mountain made by the constant earthquakes. Slowly he shifted his left foot foreword and his right backward, lifted his left hand; slightly straightened it and sticking his hand out with his hand opened revealing his palm. His other arm was bent the other way with his fist still intact.

The man exhaled before revealing slight killing intent. His fist was being coverd with blue electricity which after a moment disappeared.

He then in a speed faster then sound took one step and sends his fist foreword head on at the mountain. When his fist made contact, the mountain was given huge cracks as big as Gamabunta.

The man pulled his fist out of the scarred rock and then straightens himself.

"Dude…that hurt" said the figure as he slightly waved his hand.

"You got a long way to go…naruto"

naruto looked at the direction of the voice to see his granddad who popped out of nowhere.

Naruto has changed dramatically; He now wears baggy black pants with thick streaks of dark red coming down on each side, a sleeveless shirt that was tight enough to show his newly acquired muscles with the same design, his hair was a lot more spikier and all the way to his upper back in a bandage pony tail, black gloves with out finger tips, his cheek markings thickened and has the same mark on his arm like Jin.

Not only did his taste in clothing changed. His personality took a big step; he is now laidback, easygoing, and talks like a high school kid (kids grow up so fast don't they).

"Hey, I almost got it" Naruto replied in a lazy manner.

Jin chuckled a little; he watched his grandson grew into a strong (but lazy) teenager. "Well, I'll give you Credit since kazama style karate is an extremely difficult martial arts style. Get some rest"

"already on it" naruto said as took out an ichi ichi paradise book and started giggling.

"_I think it was a bad idea to give him that book" _thought Jin

_Ichiraku stand_

"Two orders of miso ramen" said ayame as she handed the ramen to a raven haired and pink haired who were none other than sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno. They changed too; sasuke now where's a uniform like kakashi and sakura wears a kimono like shizune and let her hair grown long again.

"Thanks ayame" said sasuke. Ayame smiled "your welcome sasuke-san".

As they were eating, sasuke saw that sakura was sad.

"What's wrong sakura-chan?' asked sasuke.

"It's officially three years now" sakura replied. He knew what she was talking about. "don't worry sakura, I'll find him don't worry" assured sasuke with a grin

"no" replied as she placed her hand on sasuke's hand

"we'll find him together"

**Music king: sorry for not updating as much but the Nintendo wii is like a drug ****you know**

**how much have they all grown stay tune...**

**Please review**


	8. Vacation all around

**Music King: here's the next chapter, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto or tekken**

_Kazekage office_

Gaara was staring at the sand filled desert through his window thinking about all that's happen in three years; Him apologizing to Temari and kankuro of the way he acted, trying harder to keep Shukaku at bay, being elected Kazekage. Even tough he's the Kazekage now, there are people that still fear him.

The one thing he's mainly thinking about was naruto's kidnap. Naruto was the one person who can understand his pain and manage to save Gaara from himself. Gaara was upset that he could do nothing for naruto's case.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Yes" answered Gaara. The door opened to reveal a woman in a black kimono, a red sash, a huge fan, and four ponytails. "What is it Temari" Gaara asked.

Temari was a little worried about gaara, he has been depressed lately. She to heard about naruto's abduction, she felt bad about naruto. She heard like every one else about his past, she was surprised that naruto was the son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage. She was also surprised no one ever thought that they looked alike.

"Gaara…are you okay" Temari asked with a concern tone. Gaara sighed "yeah…I guess"

"Gaara there was nothing you could've did, you didn't even heard about it since a month after" said temari.

Gaara knew she was right but couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I know temari, it's just…help changed my life and I didn't even have to say thank you". Temari walked up to her little brother and ruffled his hair. "You know, you were never like this back then" Temari said smiling at him.

"I guess we all gotta thank him when we find him huh" said temari.

Gaara smiled "yeah…by the way, take a break from the missions,

_Naruto and Jin's campsite _

Naruto was sitting next to a camp fire in a cave of a stable mountain reading his now appreciated icha icha paradise. Just the Jin walked in the cave "Hey kid, I decided that you deserve a break".

Naruto looked up and replied happily "Finally, I can't remember the last time I got to have some fun"

"just be back in a month" Jin Said to his teenage grandson.

"Yeah sure, you know where I'm going to be right" asked naruto.

"Yes at that crazy city in beach country"

"get with the times old man" replied naruto before he head out the cave.

_Konoha_

Rookie nine, team gai, and all there sensei's are in tsunade's office waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you all for coming in, for three years you all been given side missions of finding naruto"

they all felt a little sad for not finding him.

"but, you all are human and need time off so I made some connection's a gave you all a vacation to beach country to have some fun for a month, while there I'll send some trusted anbu to take over the search".

"I'm not going" said sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know you want to find naruto as much as every one else but you shouldn't make it your reason for living, besides…you and sakura need some time with each other on a real date" said tsunade.

Sasuke and sakura had red shaded cheeks.

"it's only for a month then you all can go back to finding him, all I'm saying is take a break for a while, god knows you all deserve it.

"Hai!"

_A_ _week_ _later around night_

"Alright were here" yelled Kiba as he pointed at the huge city by the ocean called harukyuuyou (it's japenese for spring break I think). The city is huge it was like a japenese Las Vegas except it doesn't have as much casinos and hookers. It does have a lot of fancy restaurants and night clubs. You know what; think of it as a japenese Hollywood instead.

Every one was amazed at the place.

"This might not be troublesome after all" admitted shikamaru holding Ino in his arms.

"I can't wait to eat the buffet" said Chouji as he drooled.

"First things first guys, we got to head to the hotel" said Kakashi.

When they got to the hotel they were mesmerized by its design. The floor tiles were white marble and the there was a fountain that looked like a fish shooting water in the air. The walk to the desk to find two familiar faces.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san" said a surprised sakura.

The two turned around to see the group. Kankuro didn't change much except for different face paint.

"Hey, how's it goin" said Kankuro.

"Good, are you guys on vacation too" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, gaara set it up for us. It's nice having a kazekage for a brother" said Temari.

"well what are we waiting for, are youth isn't stopping for anything" said gai. They all checked in and head to there rooms

_With naruto_

Naruto is currently walking down the street looking for something or someone.

"Where are they, you've been with them for 2 years and you can't find them" naruto said to himself

Just then he heard.

"PERVERT" yelled a woman a she slapped a man that looked like he's naruto's age.

Then man was on the ground rubbing his cheek muttering curses.

He was wearing purple shirt and pants, had a weird cape, and a katana wrap in bandages (just imagine piccolo's clothes from dragon ball z and a sword).

He had short spiky brown hair and eyes. Naruto walked up to the guy and said "How's it going konjou".

Konjou looked "Hey naruto!, How's it going buddy" said konjou as he got back up and high fived Naruto.

"It's all good, yo where's Taka and Fuka?" .

"There already at the nightclub, let's get going.

"Hell yeah!" replied naruto.

**Music King: short I know but my mind is all messed up do to a very serious test in school**

**will they happen to meet naruto in the city...hhhmmm?**

**review please**

**good night**


	9. A test

**Music King: ninth chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own naruto or tekken characters**

_The breakdown_

Naruto and his newly introduced freind konjou just walked in the nightclub, It was full of people dancing to there own groove. the lights kept flashing different neon colors. the walls were dark blue and smooth, and on the right side there was a long bar reaching all the way from one wall to the other.

"you see'em" asked naruto looking the other way of Konjou

"There" Konjou said pointing at two people sitting next to the bar. One had baggy black pants, a sleevless dark blue shirt with shoulder gaurds, Jet black hair, grey eyes, and on his back was a red staff. The other had blue pants, a silver tshirt with a cool shark designed across the back, pale blond hair, green eyes and was wearing gloves that have metal plating on the back of it so when it's a fist its gaurded from harm.

"Hey, Taka!, Fuka!" called Konjou

The two faced the direction where they heard konjou."Konjou! Naruto! you finally showed up" said Taka he stood up. Fuka got up and grabbed hold of naruto and gave him a noogie with his armored fist. "Finally we all here, let's leave this joint and start the show"

"yeah...but first get off me!" said naruto as his head started to hurt. Fuka let go of naruto and they made there way to the show (you'll find out).

_hotel rooms_

Sakura, ino, temari, hinata looked inside there room, their room is the size as large apartments, "whoa, look at this" Said Ino.

Sakura walked up to the bed and jumped on it to find that it wasn't like those crappy beds in normal hotels but as soft as a cloud "these beds are great".

Sasuke and kakashi walked in their room and kakashi said "hey you two were all going to a concert so get ready" "a concert, who's playing?" asked temari as she came out of the huge bathroom.

"We don't know much about them but they're called maelstrom and we heard that there very good" explained sasuke. " Hey I heard of them they're one of the best bands around , I heard one of they're songs on the radio but I never really saw them"

anko silently walked up behind kakashi and wrapped her arms around him and whispered "That'll be fun, our first night together at a concert". Kakashi started having a major nose bleed.

"You girls ready yet" asked sasuke.

"Yep, let's go" replied sakura as she glomped on sasuke's arm.

_the concert_

the Konoha ninjas made there way to they're booth, the concert was packed there were people everywhere screaming the name of the band.

"wow, they must be great to have over a thousand people here" awed Tenten

"YOSH,this will be an amazing show" yelled Gai. "YOSH, you bet Gai-sensei" yelled Lee

"lee"

"sensei"

"LEE"

"SENSEI"

Before they could hugged each other they were hit in the head by Kurenai "What goes on in konoha, Stays in konoha:"

"hey, it's starting" interupted temari

the lights began to dim and the crowd started to scream as loud as the can as four shadowy figures walked up on the stage stage. they picked up there instruments and it all went silent until the lights suddenly shut up to reveal band; they were all wearing anbu like masks one a dog, a hawk, a shark and a fox. the crowd yelled with such loudness but lowered down as they started playing and the fox masked man started singing.

_I've told you this once before can't control me__  
If you try to take me down you're gonna **BREAK**_

_feel your having nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm thinkin you are a fake, you are that way _

_**I STAND ALONE**_

_Inside_ **_I STAND ALONE_**

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can't see your_ **_FACE _**

_Resurrecting back before the final fallen_  
_I'll never rest until I can make my own way_

The other band members started to sing

_I'm not afraid of fading_

**_I STAND ALONE_**

_Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not tired forever  
_

**_I STAND ALONE_**

_Everything that I believe is fading_

**_I STAND ALONE_**

_Inside_ **_I STAND ALONE_**

The music started to tone down a little in a steady. The Fox mask man started to sing softer.

_Now it's my time_

The dog masked man started to repeat the words

_now it's my time_

_It's my time to dream_

_It's my time to dream_

_Dream of the sky_

_Dream of the sky_

the two are now singing together

_Make me believe that this place isn't made by the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe_

The fox was now back singing solo

**_Breathe into meeeeeeeee_**

The dog masked guitarist started playing a unique solo which lasted until the fox started to sing again

**_I STAND ALONE_**

_Inside_ **_I STAND ALONE_**

_Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not tired forever_

**_I STAND ALONE_**

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_**I STAND ALONE**_

_Inside** I STAND ALONE**_

_Inside iiiiiiiii_

The song ended and everyone started cheering, the nins were also amazed they all cheered and whistled. "YYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!, WHHHHOOOOOO!!!" believe it or not...that was Hinata(if you want to hear the song go to my profile), everyone stared at hinata.

"_wow...Hinata is rocker" _thought Kiba.

All the girls were blushing mad seeing the fox guy's six pack.

Even the cool headed temari had the urge to tackle the guy and have her way with him.

_after the concert_

The ninjas were walking back to the hotel talking about the concert and the songs they played, Diary of Jane, pain, saving me and many other songs. (I do not own these songs if you don't know them go to my profile)

"that was awsome!" Kiba declared.

"Hinata, i never thought you were the rocker kind of girl" said Tenten. Hinata giggled a little "Well, there songs are good".

"that was a nice concert huh sakura" said sasuke. Sakura smiled at him back and said "yes it was...I wish naruto could of been with us". sasuke placed his arm around sakura and kissed her cheek which made her blush

"don't worry we'll find him soon... I can feel it"

Temari stopped when she saw a music store and had an idea in her head. "hey i'll cacth up with you guys later, I want check something out"

"kay, later" waved kankuro as he and everyone else headed back.

"_let's find a few cd's, and posters while were at it_" thought Temari as she walked in the store

_With the band_

They were walking to their room laughing and joking around with each other. "That was one of the best ones yet" said the hawk masked man as he took off his mask to reveal it to be Taka.

the other three took there masks off

"Hell yeah" said the shark masked man who is Fuka.

the dog masked man who is konjou called out to the fox "yeah you were somthing today...Naruto" the last mask was removed and revealed two blue eyes and whisker marks

"alright guys, let's go our seperate ways until tomarrow" replied the blonde headed ninja. "sure,you know where were meeting at right?" asked Konjou

"what are you, my grandad" replied naruto as he took his leave

_With naruto_

Naruto was walking down a shortcut of an ally way to get to his hotel. no one was there besides him and it was pretty dark. naruto was thinking of something that was distracting of everything besides his destination. "_In the crowd...I could've sworn I saw someone familiar"_ . Just then he heard a voice he has not heard in a while.

"**Feeling nostalgic aren't we kit?**" Asked Kyuubi. "_long time no headache fox" _replied naruto. Kyuubi laughed "**Yes it has, once in a while a demon needs to sleep for a few years**"

_"a few years huh, i hoped for a few decades"_

"**ooh,That hurt kit, it really did...hahahahahah" **Kyuubi laughed.

naruto was getting annoyed "_what do you want" _Demanded naruto

"**Well let-KIT, GET DOWN!!!**"

Naruto looked behind him to see some shuriken heading straight for him. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected them all in time. "Where the hell did that come from" questioned naruto who suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him.

He looked back to see three guys in a cloak running up to him with sharp katanas. Naruto jumped in the air and spin kick the three in their heads which send them straight into a wall.

"who the heck are y-agh!" naruto was choked off by a tight thin metal wire which appeared around his neck.

He saw the string and followed it up to see a man cloaked man strangling naruto with it on the roof as six more pop out from the roofs holding Kunai the size of a person's torso.

naruto grabbed hold of the wire and yank it forcing the enemy off the cliff. Naruto Uppercutted the man sending up but before he could naruto grabbed his leg and then swunged him like a bat at the ariel attackers.

right after naruto send his fist behind his head hitting another sneak attacker who naruto grabbed by the head and slammed it to the ground hard.

After naruto finished him off he was surrounded by a few more dozen cloaked fighters carrying all sorts of weapons and some doing handseals.

Naruto smirked before saying "Bring it".

_with Temari_

Temari had just walked out of the store smiling at what she got: she got all the albums of Maelstrom, and a few posters of the lead singer who she's gotten quite fond of.

"I've got get his autograph" said Temari in a sweet tone.

BOOOOOOOMMM!!!

Temari snapped out of her trance and looked at her right which she saw a quarter mile away a large puff of smoke(the kind after a bomb goes boom) "What the hell's going on over there" questioned temari as she ran to the scene.

_back with naruto_

The smoke cleared Naruto was brushing of some dirt off his shirt, around him were bodies with out a single sign of survivors" the ally got much wider.

"phfft" naruto scoffed as he was ready to take his leave before anyone shows up. Naruto suddenly heard clapping, he turned to his left to find the noise coming from in the shadows. "Nicely done Naruto, you truly are a demon"

Naruto was angered by that comment and yelled "Who are you!". A figure slowly came out of the shadows and replied "No need to be so rude naruto, even if i did ordered a few men too test your skills". the figure was completly out of the shadow. The figure was wearing a long black coat with on sleeve missing and the arm was wrapped in black bandages his face was also wrapped halfway only revealing his mouth and one amber eye he looked around his mid twenties.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Retsushin" the figure bowed like a gentelmen. "Alright Restushin, What the hell is with you attacking me off gaurd?" Demended Naruto. "Like i said Naruto, to test your skills" "so did i Pass" asked naruto sarcastically. "of course Naruto, these were all jounin level ninja you just killed, about 48 to be exact."

just then two more ninja jumped out of the ground behind naruto holding kunais and shurikens. Naruto in a split second raised his arms and send his elbows straight into each ninja's chest, it was so fast that the ninjas only stopped in the air and fell to the floor dead. "correction, 50" said naruto

Retsushin just chuckled for a moment and continued speaking "Remember this naruto, we have alot more in common than you think"

naruto was riddled of what he said "what?".

"I'll let you continue you little break for now naruto, remember what I said earlier" and with that Retsushin was ingulfed by flames. a second later the flames vanished only revealing a burnt up subordinate of retsushin.

"_He was using this guy like some kind of phone_" thought naruto. Naruto then heard someone coming his way, he immidietly high tailed it out of there. He didn't even notice that he dropped his mask while running to the hotel.

Temari just stopped in the middle of the fight scene looking around to see nothing but lifeless bodies

"wh-what happened here".

temari tried to find any survivors but found none, when she was about to leave and inform the others something caught her eye. Temari walked up to the object picked it up to suprisingly notice.

"Ive seen this before"

**Music King: okay I didn't show any cool jutsu on this chapter because i'm saving them for future chapters (they say waiting makes it more desirable) but i did add a little cool violence so if it didn't burn all your adrenaline out, go some kind of sport like wrestling,football, or boxing I promise that my jutsu's will be worth it**

**Please review**

**thank you**


	10. One last show before training

**Music King: Hello this is another chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jin Kazama**

Naruto opened the door to his room; it was the size of a condo. It had a dining room, a Kitchen for a celebrity, and a bed for a king. Naruto walked into the living room that had a flat screen plasma TV, a play station 2, and a mini fridge. Naruto fell on to the couch and took a deep breath of exhaustion. He was remembering what Retsushin said to him.

_Flashback_

"_We have a lot more in common than you think"_

_End flashback_

"What did he mean by that?" naruto said to himself. The door suddenly knocked, Naruto walked up to open the door to find Konjou, Taka, and Fuka. They all had a couple of minor bruises and nothing else but a few tears of their clothing.

"The hell happen to you?" asked naruto"Let us in and have a couple of drinks and we'll be glad to tell you" said Konjou spitting a drop of blood out in the hallway.

They all came in and plopped on naruto's couch tired and exausted as naruto the host got them some root beer (mmmmmmmmm, root beer).

"Alright what happen, try to sneak in the woman's spa again"

"ha-ha" replied Konjou sarcastically.

"We were all attacked by a large number of ninjas" Explained Fuka as he took out a cloth and used it to clean his blood stained gloves. "Yeah, and after we all met this guy saying he was testing us" added Konjou

"You to" naruto said surprised.

"You met that mummy" questioned Konjou taking a big gulp of the root beer.

"He said something about us having more in common" Taka added cracking his neck. "So you guys got a pop quiz too" deduced naruto finally joining his fellow musicians on the couch.

"Do you think he knows about…are little friends" asked konjou nervously.

"No way! We never told anyone about "that", we're too careful to let out something like that to anyone" retorted Taka. "Well what ever it may be, we got be more alert from now on" said Fuka as he tossed the bloody cloth in a trash bin across the room.

Naruto was in deep thought thinking of the current events that happened no less than two hours ago, He was thinking of what was that man's goal and why was he testing them. Naruto stood up and started walking towards the window gazing at the city that beamed with light with narrow eyes.

"What ever it is, we got be ready for it" said Naruto as he turned and walked into his bedroom. A few minutes later naruto came back with a cell phone in his hand and tossed it to taka.

"Call Vin (they're manager), tell him were going on hiatus" Naruto ordered taka. While Taka was talking to Vin everybody else started planning there next move.

_With the konoha ninjas_

It was late and everyone was asleep except for some Sensei's who thought that since they are in a fancy hotel…why not try the mattresses.

Asuma opened the door of the room which Kurenai and he were staying. He walked across the door ways in his boxers holding an empty ice bucket. He knocked on the door, the door opened enough just for a silver haired head to pop out.

"Hey sorry to bother you Kakashi but you wouldn't mind pointing where the ice machine is would you" asked Asuma. "Uh…Asuma, buddy right knows not a good time"

Just then the door opened completely revealing Kakashi in only black Speedos and with his arms handcuffed behind his back thanks to Anko who was wearing a skin tight leather suit showing off some dirty parts and holding a stick that was mainly used for whipping horses when your riding them.

"Oh hey asuma, you want to join us" she said tapping her hand with the stick in her hand".

"uh no that's okay, I'll see you in the morning kakashi" replied Asuma who ran for his life back to his room.

"HELP ME!"Begged kakashi as anko closed the door and dragged them back to bed. "The safety word is Banana okay" said anko as she was to begin her wickedness (BEHOLD MY POWER!! I HAD JUST MADE KAKASHI OWNED LIKE A BITCH!! FEAR ME!!!)

_Back with naruto and his buds_

Taka just hung up the phone and made there his way to the group who were still discussing of what actions must be placed.

"Vin said we can take a break but first we have to do one more concert" Taka stated to the three.

"Alright, when does he want it" asked naruto.

"The end of the week"

"That's in three days" added Konjou yawning.

"Let's get some sleep guy's, you all can crash here for tonight" naruto said heading to his room, every one else slept on the couch or slept with there backs on the wall.

_In the morning on concert day_

Everyone was in the dining room having breakfast, which was all nothing but chinese take out.

Naruto started to speak with his mouth full of fried rice "So here's how it goes, We do the concert without wearing our masks since i lost mine and it would surprised the crowd so much that they would keep talking about it and won't pressure Vin's higher up's for another album for a while, and after that we meet up with gramps and he can help train us for a bit since some of us had a little trouble with a few rouges and incase Mummy face (they're official nickname for Retsushin) ever shows up again with bigger freinds" Naruto finished.

"sounds good, but you think that parrot head (jin's nickname) will let us train with you" questioned Taka as he took a chomp out of his mushu shrimp.

"sure he would" assured Naruto with a thumbs up.

"By the way naruto, how did you lose your mask" asked Konjou.

"I think I lost it when I was fighting those goons last night, I heard foot steps after so I had to get out of there" assumed naruto.

"Man, only one night and we got ourselves in horseshit" sighed Fuka as finished up his sweet and sour pork.

"alright let's head over to the beach and get ready" ordered naruto. They all finished and walked out the Room door.

_with the konoichis_

All the girls were getting dressed, Hinata was combing her hair, sakura was blow drying hers, ino was putting on make up and Temari was already dressed and staring out the window thinking about something unknown to the rest.

You all wonder what happened that night at the once ally now space for another building well, Temari was spotted by an official and was brought in for questioning. she was in the interrigation room for two hours before convincing them she did'nt saw anything. when she came back in the morning they asked her where she was all night, she told them what happened without bringing up the mask she found. They were all shocked of what she said but they all decided to stay out of it and leave it to the officers,

"_what was the mask doing there anyway_" temari thought to herself. She knew the mask was the same one the singer of the concert was wearing but she did not know what he had to do with the massacre.

"hey temari what's buggin you" asked Tenten as she came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

Temari snapped back in the real world and quickly made lie "oh nothing, it just that I wanted to see that band agian, they were awsome"

"yeah girl, they kicked ass' said hinata.

A knock came from the door, Sakura went towards to open it and found Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, and the boys. "Hey get ready there's gonna be another concert today on the beach" Asuma called.

All the girls screamed so loud that all the glass windows broked.

_The beach_

The beach (which was alot bigger than the last place of the concert) was filled so much that there were people watching from the very top of buildings next to the ocean.

The ninjas manage to get the closes they can which was a quarter mile away from the stage, it wasn't that big of a deal since there is a giant screen on the stage.

" oooh I just can't wait" squeeled Ino with excitment.

All the girls were going nuts except for temari who secretly had Naruto's mask in her posession, she was thinking why would they start playing if the singer lost his mask,

"_Was he even doing there, was he the one who killed those people?"_ thought temari.

Smoke suddenly loomed over the stage as four figures were in the middle of it. Everyone started screaming chanting Maelstrom. The smoke suddenly faded away to reveal Taka on the bass, Fuka on the drums, Konjou on the guitar...and when the singers blue eyes and Thick whisker mark came into view, it did not take more than five seconds to reconize who that man was

"...N-Naruto"

**Music King: I'm probably going to take a few days off but if I get a bit more Reviews I might Speed it up a Bit.**

**Review please**

**thank you**


	11. An early end

**Music King, Thank you all for the reviews, sorry for doing that but I really wanted more reviews, so here you all go enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Jin Kazama **

**band lineup**

**naruto-singer**

**taka-bassist**

**konjou-guitar**

**fuka-drums**

_aaaaaaaa-normal singing_

_aaaaaaaaa-back up vocals-konjou_

_ **aaaaaaaaaaaaa-screaming**_

**

* * *

**

Everybody stared wide eyed at the figure that was the once known knuckle headed surprising ninja, Naruto. The very person they all been searching for three years nonstop since his kidnapping to find him a famous musician of all places and not a scratch on him.

"No way-that can't be-how-…" Kiba was trying to work the sentence nut all he could do is stutter.

"Naruto…here…THE SINGER OF MAELSTROM!!!" yelled Ino.

The people who were mega shocked was none other than team seven

"N-Naruto?" said sakura in disbelief with tears coming from her eyes, sasuke was silent the whole time. That was Naruto his best friend…his brother was alive and well, "_why didn't he come back?"_ he thought to himself.

Kakashi was speechless to say the least, he remembered every second of naruto's kidnap, "_He was kidnapped, how is he here, what happened!"_ questions raced in his head.

They were all interrupted from a voice that could be heard by everyone, they all stared at Naruto as he spoke, and "Hey harukyuuyou!" he called out. Everyone screamed and cheered as Naruto stared at the crowd of thousands of people. He was a little sad that he had to put way his mic for a bit but he would do anything to protect these people who see him as something great and meaningful. "I'm sorry to say this but this would be our last show for awhile, so we decided to do this thing with no boundaries between you our fans and us" Every one was either yelling real loud in admiration or crying out of sadness.

"This is a new song we made; it's called "Phase" (I do not own this song, Breaking Benjamin does, want to hear, go to profile) they started playing.

_The light is dead in your eye  
so I'll keep living my life_

_I only wanted to try  
to find my way back inside_

_My imitation of life my litigation of life  
It's something easy to find Inside the shade of your eeeeeeyyyyyye_

**_Out of the ground I rise to graaaaaaaace_**

******_  
nobody knows it's just a phaaaaaaaase_**

****__

Help me I'm out of breath again

**_  
nobody knows somewhere to make it go awaaaaaaay_**

_Phase…_

_Phase…_

_Phaaaaaasssseeee_

_I find it hard to decide  
the way to make up your mind_

_  
Your lips are better than mine  
so you can kiss this goodbye_

_My imitation of life my litigation of life  
It's something easy to find Inside the shade of your eeeeeeyyyyyye!!_

**_Out of the ground I rise to graaaaaaaace!_**

**_Nobody knows it's just a phaaaaaaaase!_**

**_Help me I'm out of breath again!_**

**_  
Nobody knows somewhere to make it go awaaaaaaay_**

_It's just a phase!_

Konjou started to speed up the guitar with amazing speed and the crowd went wild

_Phase!_

_Phase!_

_Phase!_

The music went down as Naruto wraps up the song; he's now singing in a soft tone

_I know…_

_I know…_

_I know…**IT'S JUST A FUCKING PHAAAAAAAASE!!!!**_

As the song came to everyone was screaming for more the only people who didn't scream were the ninjas due to still being in shock that Naruto is here and well. Naruto quickly walked past his band mates to grab a water bottle from one of the guys from the back of the stage. He walked back to the mic while taking a drink.

"This is a song I made a while ago, this song is "straight Jacket Labels" " (not mine, Revis's, go to profile). Everyone watched as they played and Naruto singed

_Words pierce through the air  
they make you wear  
to get you in a straight jacket label with your face  
_

_Tuuuuuurrrrrrrrned to the waaaaaaaaall_

_This place penetrates  
when everyone that ever tries  
To tell you that you're not the same_

_  
Waaaaaaaaatches you faaaaaaaaall_

_You're pushing on the wall inside  
_

_You're pushing outside to find the_

**_Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

**_Reasons to run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

_Your inside_

The music was hard and yet manages to mix in harmony to the softness of the lyrics

_Thinking of everyone you ever knew  
when they put you outside  
in the separating wall_

_  
I can see yoooooooooooooooou_

_Standing there waiting for the answer  
to the reason no one operates the way you do_

_  
Yoooooooour point of viiiiiieeeeewwwwwwwww_

_You're pushing on the wall inside_

_You're pushing outside to find the_

**_Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

**_Reasons to run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

_Every day that they can't see  
Afraid of what they might find_

_  
In the way of what they see  
Afraid of what's inside of you_

**_Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

**_Reasons to run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

_You're inside_

**_Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

**_Reasons to run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooooou_**

_Pushing on the wall inside_

_Your inside_

The song stopped and everyone was going nuts and girls started throwing there bra's, numbers and other stuff you can think of. Naruto smiled at the people who admired him he looked from left to right until he caught something in the crowd of what looked like a bubblegum haired woman, a Raven haired and silver haired man and other familiar faces.

"What the-

Thud!

Naruto was cut of by a dozen balls which look like they're out of the clay that hit stage, Naruto and his group looked at the clay as they all suddenly took shape of spiders. They all quickly pulled out a few kunai as the spiders surrounded the group.

Unknown to them all a large bird unusual bird is flying high above the clouds that appears to be made out of clay the bird appears to be carrying a person smiling down at the stage.

"Such a great performance, to bad it must come to an end early…hm" The figure then made a seal with one hand.

The spiders started to glow white. "Everybody move!" ordered Naruto.

Naruto, Konjou, Taka and Fuka all jumped out of the area as all the clay spiders exploded and destroyed the whole stage. The explosion caused the people to panic and they all ran for their lives pushing and shoving each other.

_ konoha Ninjas_

"What's going on" yelled Kiba as he's getting shoved to left and right by the crowd. "Naruto!" yelled sakura running to the stage with everyone behind.

_Back with naruto_

Naruto and his posse landed back in the stage which has been turned to rubble. "Where did those things come from" questioned Konjou looking left to right. "Up there" replied Fuka pointing up in the sky at a large bird. The Person was wearing a black cloak with Blood red clouds and had yellow hair and an odd eye patch. Naruto almost on cue recognized the cloak, memories of Itachi and kisame trying to adduct him flowed in his mind.

"_Akatsuki_…" Naruto whispered loud enough to catch Taka's attention "what?"

Naruto faced him and was about to speak when his eyes widened and jumped over Taka and pushed him to the ground. Just then, a red large three bladed scythe landed on the spot Taka was once standing. The two turned their faces to the owner of the weapon who wore the same thing as the other guy except he had silver hair and lavender eyes.

"Damn, I need to work on my speed" said the man.

"Hidan, you horrible with your reaction time how were you able to get in Akatsuki" Said a figure in walking next to hidan who wore the same thing and had a masked covering his face and had eyes with white pupils and black retina. Naruto and Taka got back up with Fuka and Konjou at their sides in fighting stances.

_konoha ninjas_

The konoha and suna ninja were about a 1/6 of a mile to naruto's destination. "Hurry we got to help them" called out sakura as she put on her gloves. "Sakura watch out!" called Temari as she appeared in front of sakura with her fan wide open blocking a surprised from a large pointed tail like whip came from the ground. The strange weapon pulled back to the ground and the ground suddenly erupted revealing another Akatsuki member whose appearance could not be described but surely didn't look human.

"I'm your opponent for know, Sasori of the black sand" said Sasori as he waved his tail left to right.

On one of the tall buildings, a black coated figure was sitting on the edge watching the show with interest. The bandage faced man smiled as he said

"Akatsuki sure did react immediately after I told them the locations of a few Jinchuuriki, let's see how strong they are with tougher opponents"

**Music King:** **Next chapter is where all the fun will begins, can Naruto and his friends be able to fend off Akatsuki or will they fall**

**Please review**

**Thank you **


	12. The storm of a new path part 1

**Music King: Hey everybody I'm back after a while here's the next chapter**

**Ps, this is going to be 1 part of three chapter and this is nothing compared to what I have in store**

**Before we begin I like to thank these people, Thank you to**

**Irishfighter-you're cool**

**Demonkid-you're cool- **

**Hinata-naruto-neji-HNN- you're cool**

**leafninja345435- you're cool**

**S219- you're cool**

**jarediz13- you're cool**

**PurpleMonkeyDishwasher31792- you're cool**

**Random Anime lover chick- you're cool**

**PuppyWoofwoof-13_- _you're cool**_ thanks for the correction_

**nine-tailkyuubi-your cool**

**Twisted-you're cool,**_ thanks for the offer but I believe that you should write your idea, Even if you do suck, hey no one's perfect_

**And to the other people who are reading this, you're cool too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Jin Kazama**

Naruto and his companions all got into their fighting stance; naruto had his left hand open in front of him and his right hand in back in a fist. Konjou grabbed his sword and pointed it at Hidan with the blade sideways, and with a half a circle twist, the bandages shredded into pieces revealing a silver blade with a pure white edge (the sharp part), he then took his left foot forward and his right foot back, his left arm was stretched out with his hand upside down and his index and middle finger out while his other ones are wrapped in the palm if his hand. He placed the blade of his sword in the middle if his fingers with the sharp end upwards.

Taka grabbed his staff and slid his right foot forward and bended his left foot back, he positioned his staff in sync with his right leg. Fuka cracked his knuckles and started to slightly jump from one foot to the other (like a boxer).

"So, you all want to feel the wrath of lord jashin" said Hidan as he took out an object that appears to be a rosary of some sort; it was a chain of beads with a charm with an upside down inside a circle.

"Must you always do that stupid prayer before every fight" sneered the masked man to his partner.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakuzu, its part of my religion I must" Retorted hidan as he began praying to his deity.

"You and your stupid religion" scoffed Kakuzu.

"Why are you to blabbering and not fighting!" yelled Fuka as he charged straight for Kakuzu, Fuka jumped in the air and readied his right fist for impact on Kakuzu's face.

"Fuka stop!" yelled naruto, but it was too late.

Fuka fired his punch but before he could hit his mark, a hand suddenly grabbed his face making his punch inches away from Kakuzu.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they are talking" said Kakuzu in a plain tone.

After he spoke he let go of Fuka and kicked him in the stomach sending behind his friends hitting the dirt hard.

"Fuka!" everyone yelled, unbeknownst to them Hidan just finished his praying and was ready for action.

Naruto spotted him and immediately went into defense. Hidan and Kakuzu charged at the four with lightning speed. Taka, Konjou and Fuka who got back up all went into defense as well.Hidan had set his scythe horizontally and swept the giant wheat cutter at naruto.

Naruto jumped in the air barely missing the blood red blade, naruto instinctively grabbed a few shuriken and threw them at hidan's head. Hidan smirked and grabbed the ninja stars with his teeth and with a powerful force, he bit them to pieces.

"Is that the best you got Blondie" mocked Hidan as he sends an uppercut to naruto's jaw. Naruto flew up in the air with blood trailing from his mouth, he regain his focus and flips backwards and lands on his feet looking at hidan with a smirk of triumph.

Hidan didn't know what he was smiling about until he saw a flash appeared below him that was konjou with his blade aiming for his heart.

'Oh shit-aag! Hidan was cut off by a sword in the heart,

"Game over" said Konjou grinning.

All Hidan did was smile and looked at Konjou.

"Not quite" he said as raised his scythe and send it down towards Konjou. Konjou as fast as he can slide to his left leaving his sword in hidan's chest.

Konjou as much as everyone else was thinking the same thing,

"_The fuck?"_

Hidan placed a hand on the sword and without any sign of pain yanked it out and tossed it to Konjou, "that was a nice move, see if you can get me again" Hidan strangely encouraged konjou.Konjou was so surprised that he almost forgot about his sword. he quickly caught it and went back into stance.

"Hey Taka, Fuka, you guys take care of the mask guy while we take care of this guy" commanded Naruto.

"Roger!" replied the two as the charged for Kakuzu

"You kids are a few decades too young to match my power" taunt Kakuzu as he prepared for the clash

The konoha and suna Nins were not having a good time either as Sasori of the red sand (thank you for the correction again) and a mysterious Ariel bomber block they're way from naruto.

"We will be your opponents for today" said Sasori scanned over the small crowd of ninjas. two seem to be sharigan users, two he guess are from the hyuuga clan due to the veiny eyes they possess, a dog user, a hot genjutsu user, a guy who specializes in blades of some sort, a fatass, a pre Madonna blond, A pre Madonna blond with a big ass fan, two gay guys with big eyebrows, a chick with big boobs, a bug user, a weapon specialist, a medic nin, a pineapple head and...Is that batman?

"Sasori-dono, let's split the numbers so it's all fair…hm" insisted the blonde headed bomber. "Very well Deidara" approved Sasori as he send his tail in the center of the crowd. Everyone jumped either to their left or right as the massive tail landed on the dirt creating tremors and cracks on the earth.

"Deidara, the left side is all yours" announced Sasori as he lifted his tail back ready for another go. The group was divided into two; on the left was Kakashi, asuma, kankuro, shino, neji, shikamaru, chouji, tenten and lee. On the right was Ino, Temari, Hinata, Anko, sasuke, Kurenai, Gai, Kiba and sakura.

"Thank you Sasori-dono" said Deidara as he looked at his portion of pray. The shinobi all got into defensive position as they saw Deidara dig his hands into a zipper bag on his waist. "You guys really are serious, even when it's ordinary clay…hm" gestured Deidara as revealed them the handful of clay in his hands.

Deidara smiled as he said "And you all should be when it's in my hands…yeah", Deidara then clutched the clay into his fist not showing a single bit of it.

"_What is he doing?_ Thought Kakashi as he kept one eye closed and one sharigan eye open.

Deidara smiled at their puzzlement of what he was creating, "_I love it when they're clueless, number c-7 should surprise them quite well…yeah"._

Deidara opened his hand and laid there countless little dragonflies made out of clay. Slowly, their wings began to flutter and in a second flapped at high speed and began to fly around him.

"Taste the skills of a true artist…yeah" called Deidara as he did a hand seal which signaled the clay insects to go into battle. The swarm tripled in size to the size of kunai and flew straight toward the shinobi with intense speed.

Sasori unlike the other Akatsuki members likes to savor his victim's suffering before killing them and what fun way to torture them than mentally.

"Tell me, what importance is this kyuubi brat worth to you all?" questioned Sasori

"That's none of your business and don't call him that!" retorted sakura with anger

"Oh, did I strike a nerve. How about we all team up and rip that demon's head off, we might become famous" jokingly insisted the Akatsuki member.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" yelled sasuke as he charged a chidori and was about to charge at him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Gai with a serious look on his face.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down or you get yourself killed"

"But-

"I know how much of an ally naruto is to you and we all feel the same way, but what you're doing is foolish and won't make naruto any closer to home. You need to let it go"

Sasuke with all his will power removed his anger and canceled his chidori. Gai was right; if they want naruto back then they must not let anything distract them from him. Sasuke looked at Sasori with controlled killing intent.

"This is your last warning, move or we will kill you" everyone narrowed their eyes with killing intent as they waited for sasori's answer.

"well…let's see what you got little man"

Retsushin stared down with excitement as the fight was now really beginning with all of the sudden he turned his head behind him to see a tall figure walking up to him. He was wearing a Akatsuki cloak but unlike the others he had it was more of a kimono than a cape, he had three bridge piercings on each side of his nose, blonde hair slightly darker than naruto's and dark blue eyes.

"Finally you show up, your puppets are starting to put on a show" said Retsushin as turned back to the fight.

"I only disposed the ones I do not find necessary, Itachi, kisame and takaihana are doing they're assignments as they were told" Reported the leader of Akatsuki with a grim voice.

He walked up to the mummy observing the fight with him."The higher up want us to speed up the growth of our targets. Even if things go a little bumpy, they should be able to defeat them with they're respective bijuu" said Retsushin

"The three tail shark, five tail hawk, the eight tail dog and…

"The nine tail fox" said Retsushin finishing the leader's sentence as he pointed at naruto who is dodging a scythe aiming for his abdomen.

The Akatsuki leader looked at the sky which was beginning to storm

"A fitting end for people in a scene like this wouldn't you say" questioned Retsushin now gazing at the skies. The Leader did not reply and started walking away from him.

"I'll make sure that my job is going according to plan you best be doing your part smoothly as well" said the Akatsuki leader as he poof in a cloud of black smoke.

"Your mystery even to me…big brother…

**Music king: please review thank you**

**next on is going to be fight centrel**


	13. The storm of a new path 2

**Music King: there will be more sections of this chapter than intended( like five chapters) and I won't be updating as much due to school and stuff that would give me a life when I'm out of school. But I will update music I find from time to time.**

**So here's a chapter to settle your impatience. **

**Disclaimer: do not own naruto or Jin Kazama enjoy**

_Background music "fear" by disturbed (go to profile)_

Naruto and Konjou were inches from shitting themselves. They had hit hidan multiple times in his vital spots and he still acts like its fun. Hidan smiled at the two who were catching they're breath. "Oh come on, don't tell me your tired after an hour of trying to make me push daisies are you?" commented a slightly disappointed Hidan.

Naruto and Konjou were amazed at hidan. They got hidan in the heart 5 times, the head 3 times, the spine 4 times, liver 2 times, the lungs countless times and he still acts like it's no biggie and he heals automatically.

"Damn, we've been up with this guy for an hour and he's not even showing any sign of fatigue" said Konjou as he finally caught his breath

"That's not all of it, we've got this guy in the vitals and he heals in an instant" finished Naruto.

Konjou was getting annoyed by that fact; he turned his head towards the religious killer and called out. "Hey what gives? While are you not dead?"

Hidan smiled at the two teens and said

"Because…you two heathens, I'm immortal. A being that can never die!" Hidan then laughed manically and with great speed threw his scythe at the blond and brown haired duo.

They quickly jumped out of the way as the scythe missed its mark and pierced the dirt instead. The two high level warriors jumped far back to gain some distance from hidan. Hidan then jumped with a burst of chakra sending him straight at them like a rocket. Naruto hit the ground and did some hand seal and yelled

"**Kaisai Kata:Nenshou kurasu mure no jutsu!**"

Naruto sucked in a large amount of air and with all his might blew out countless fire balls that took form of ravens that had molted little flares making look like its molting feathers. The fire birds went into a triangle formation and flew at high speed towards their mark.

"Is that all you got!" mocked hidan as he took the rope of his scythe and started spinning his scythe rapidly then threw it at the at the blazing flock.

The bird like flames either got hit or destroyed or the wind of the spinning scythe deverted them from hidan and hit the ground making large explosions.

"You're pathetic!" yelled hidan as he pulled backed his scythe and landed on the ground. He scanned the area unable to find them.

"Now where did you fuckers go?"

Naruto in a sudden flash appeared in front of him with his fist covered with lightning. "**Kazama kata: ikazuchi jouten keibatsu**". Naruto at full force punched at hidan in the torso repeatedly with rapid speed.

"take this!" yelled naruto as he sends one last punch in hidan's gut pushing him sliding him back a few meters.

Hidan got his balance and bent down coughing blood. He looked up at naruto who had major killing intent in his eyes. "hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME? I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL!

All naruto did is laugh at his outburst like it was a joke from carols mencia.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!" yelled a now angry psychopath.

"You dipshit, there's no such thing as immortality. Only people that die hard" replied Naruto still chuckling. "Besides… that was a diversion"

"FOR WHAT"

"For me…

Hidan looked over his shoulder and spotted Konjou a half a mile away covered with raging chakra. The chakra swerved rapidly enough to cut the ground below his feet. Konjou smirked as began running.

"**Karite Shipuu"**

Konjou sped up his running at ultra speed. "Now you're finished" Konjou said disappearing in a flash. Konjou suddenly appeared at Hidan's right then flashed to his front then to his left and back. He was flashing around hidan with speeds faster then naruto's, Konjou in a split second appeared all around hidan at the same time as if there were clones circling him at high speed and not just clockwise but counter clock wise as well.

Hidan was baffled of his predicament. He looked from left to right seeing over a dozen flashes of Konjou around him.

Konjou stared at hidan for a few seconds before releasing a huge killer intent. One of the flashes slid pass hidan at high speed letting his blade pass his flesh then disappeared back in the circle. Another one did the same thing…and another…and another…and another. The more he cuts hidan, his speed increases.

Hidan was getting butchered: his torso got sliced everywhere, his left thigh was all most off, his right arm sliced off clean, his left shoulder got gashed at, and one of his right eye got a deep cut across it.

Konjou kept on hitting away at hidan and kept on getting faster and faster each time. "Time to end this" Konjou said in a serious tone. The flashes stop attacking hidan and began circling him faster…faster…and his speed was so all the flashes stopped in placed with out vanishing. The konjous surrounded Hidan with all routes blocked. They all set their blades in different angles.

Everything was still and somewhat silent waiting for the moment anyone makes a move. Konjou's flashes all disappears clearing the area around hidan who was all cut up. Hidan looked up and manage to find Konjou next to naruto who were both smirking as if they already won.

"Wha…what are so funny assholes? Did you forget I can regenera-

Hidan all of the sudden started tearing apart like there was an invisible blade hacking him to pieces. His limbs were flying. Guts were splattering everywhere and the ground was feeling the same force.

When it all ended the scenery was all catastrophic; the ground had giant gashes and covered with the remains of hidan's limbs and organs, they could see only one limb barely intact. They kept looking around until they see hidan's head which had its eyes wide open and showed no sign of life.

Naruto broke the silence by saying "wow…I think you over did it"

Naruto walked over to hidan's head and observed it. "Looks like you're all talk" said naruto as he grabbed the head by its jaw and picked it up.

Konjou collapsed on the ground panting heavily due to exhaustion "that asshole…that technique I did on him put cracks on my legs…I don't think I can run as normal but I should be able to go up to 60" said Konjou lifting his body back up and started walking toward naruto.

"Okay let's go help Taka and Fuka before –OWW!

Naruto felt a sudden surge of pain from his hand. He looked back at the hand which was holding the head to find the head biting on it letting naruto's blood seep into his teeth.

"what The hell!

"I…told you…I am immortal….motherfucker…

**Music king: well here's to second part. I would like to ask you guys to vote on the background music for the next chapter. The most voted song will be updated on my profile.**

**Choices:**

"**Blow me away" from breaking Benjamin**

"**Boom" from p.o.d**

"**The pot" from tool**

**Please review and vote**

**Thank you very much**


	14. The storm of a new path part 3

**Music King: hey everybody votes are in and this chapter is longer then the last to satisfy your needs, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jin Kazama**

_Background music: "blow me away" from breaking Benjamin_

Taka and Fuka stared at Kakuzu with dagger like glares waiting for him to make a move. Kakuzu gazed at the two with his unique eyes. He chuckled with amusement, thinking that there fools to try and match is might.

"So, you kids want an early grave?" mocked Kakuzu cracking his knuckles by clenching them into fists.

Taka went into battle stance as did Fuka. They didn't let the comment distract them in anyway. Taka thoughts were on finding Kakuzu's weak points and what Justus he might have in his sleeve. Fuka's thoughts were along the same line, he admitted that he was to rash at the beginning and cause of it he's got a large foot mark on his abdomen.

Taka smirked as he turned his head to Fuka "Hey Fuka, Wanna make a bet"

"A bet you say" replied Fuka with interest.

"Yeah, just for fun…here's the bet, who ever fails to send the finishing blow has to treat the winner to all you can eat sushi" answered Taka with a grin.

"Dang man sushi pretty expensive, you sure you can afford it" Fuka taunted. "Only one way to find out" replied Taka as he turned his attention towards Kakuzu who was getting bored listening to their conversation.

"Denial isn't just a river in Africa kids, you all have better chances fighting Hidan, since he's the weakest in Akatsuki anyway" Insulted Kakuzu as he took out a small black book. He opened the book and began turning the pages. After a couple seconds of turning pages Kakuzu stopped.

"Ahh…here we are" Kakuzu announced. He lifted his free hand and pointed at Taka. "Taka Sorashin; Rank: s class missing Nin of Kumogakure, Crimes against the village: absent without authorize leave and the murder of the daimyo Kaminari no Kuni, Bounty: 50,000,000 Dead or alive"

Kakuzu started turning the pages again for a few seconds until he stopped on another page.

He pointed Fuka as he read "Fuka Hoshigaki; Rank: s class missing Nin of Kirigakure, crimes against the village: Absent without authorize leave, the murder of a fellow shinobi and capable connections with an ss missing Nin, Bounty: 75,000,000 dead or alive". Kakuzu closed his book and placed it back in his sleeve.

"From what the book says, you're sorry asses will give me a big load of pay dirt" Kakuzu stated before doing a few hand seals.

Taka and Fuka got ready for what ever was coming their way. Kakuzu placed his hands on the ground and yelled "**Doton: DaichiHebi Tama no jutsu**". Immediately four giant snakes came out of the ground launching themselves at the shark and hawk.

Taka and Fuka both Jumped high in the air with the snakes not far behind.

One of the snakes launched itself at Taka with no other objective but to kill. Taka knowing he can't doge easily in the air came up with a quick solution. He waited until the giant dirt snake was in good range and slammed the tip of his staff on its head, then with enough force diverted himself out of the serpent's way.

Taka took this advantage by using his staff like a bat and swung it at the creature's body breaking the head and some of its body off and falling to the ground. Another snake appeared above him with its mouth wide open, Taka quickly did some hand seals and called out "**Futon: FuzeiTsurugi Sishou no jutsu**" Taka thrust out his hand which released an invisible sword made out of wind that went through the snake tearing the top of its head right off.

Fuka's share of snakes attacked all together from different sides. Fuka grinned as he grabbed the first snake by the head.

"I can smash you to mere RUBLE!" yelled Fuka as he send an iron coated fist in the snake's head which set a chain reaction and the snake began to crumble into little rocks.

After that Fuka made a swift turn to see the other snake closing in, Fuka lifted his leg straight up and delivered a hard core axe kick on to the snake giving it the same fate as the last.

The duo landed onto the ground followed countless clods of dirt and rocks. They immediately raced towards Kakuzu who was performing more hand seals.

"**Doton:** **DoroKasui no jutsu**" Spikes erupted from the ground shredding anything in its path.

"FUCK!" yelled Fuka as he and Taka was trying to get out way but it was too late. The spikes impaled them both in a number of places. Kakuzu for a cursed himself forgetting that he needed them alive to get the bijuu but hey he made some cold hard cash. His thoughts were cut short due too the bodies poof and were revealed to be logs.

"Shit!" cursed Kakuzu as he quickly made one hand seal.

Taka and Fuka popped right out of the ground with full force, Fuka delivered a chakra charged uppercut followed up with Taka hitting Kakuzu in countless places with swift and hard blows with his staff sending him high in the air. Fuka performed several hand seals and called out

"**Suiton: RikiddoAisuYari no jutsu**" Fuka spat out three high speed liquid blobs which took form of watery spears that could pierce stone at the speed they were going.

"Sushi bill's all yours" Fuka declared with a smirk.

"Think again…

Kakuzu flipped back in upwards position taking the spears head on. The spears hit Kakuzu and each one exploded into little droplets as they hit him much to Taka and Fuka's shock. Kakuzu landed onto the ground and only a few large tears on his cloak with no signs of wounds and different color looking skin which appears to be a stone grayish color.

Kakuzu began to chuckle as he gazed at the speechless two.

"How do you like my _Kurogane Karada_, It makes my skin as hard as steel and makes me impervious to all attacks." Explained Kakuzu

Taka and Fuka stared at Kakuzu with a glint of nervousness.

"That's right; it's all over for you…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The suna and konoha Nins gazed at the large number of dragonflies that were coming their way. Kakashi was the first to respond by performing hand seals. "**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu**" Kakashi then blew out a large sphere of fire that blocked the dragonflies from the group. Deidara just Smirked as he watched his art get engulfed by the blaze.

"That's not going to work…yeah" Deidara chimed. Immediately a second later, the dragonflies flew out of the fire ball still covered in bright yellow and orange flame making them look like little fire balls that are flying.

"Move!" ordered Neji as he jumped forward towards the rain of fire. He quickly activated his byakugan and pulled out two hand full's of shuriken and performed one of his favorite moves. "**Hakkesho Kaiten**" Neji began to spin rapidly while releasing chakra creating a powerful blue orb that was tearing through a large number of the clay insects. Neji used his byakugan to track down the remaining bugs closest to the others and threw the all the shuriken filled with some of his chakra at once, all hitting their mark. All the insects hit fell to the ground without detonating.

"_Made it…by filling the shuriken with enough of my chakra, when they hit the bombs the compressed chakra immediately bursts out sinks in them and cancels out the two different chakra signatures" _Neji Deduced to himself as he turned his attention towards the other insects.

"I'll handle the rest!" called out Tenten as she pulled out scroll that she began to open. "**Soshoryu**" Tenten began throwing countless kunai and shuriken with such speed and accuracy that there's no other reason why they call her the "Weapon goddess".

Tenten threw 183 projectiles and shot all 183 dragonflies bombs that combined together to create one giant explosion just meters away from the Tenten and the rest. Neji who was in range of the explosion was protected by his Hakkesho Kaiten from any damage and landed on the ground with ease.

"Nice work Tenten, The power of youth burns brightly in both you and neji" Cheered Lee.

Deidara let out a loud laugh as he examined the remains of the huge bang that was his art. "Such a spectacular show, the explosion was simply breathtaking, now it's time to start Getting serious" announced the serial bomber as he pointed at the ninja's feet.

They all looked down to their surprise to find clay snakes well over a dozen surrounding them. "HOW DID THEY GET THERE WITHOUT US NOTICING?" Shouted Kankuro. The snakes all jumped (Fact: There are some that can do that) in a flash of speed and entangled themselves around the Ninjas with iron grip-not letting go"

"Bye-bye…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!**

_End background music_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stared in complete What-the-fuck mode as the head tried to bite through his hand. Konjou was along the same line but he reacted to it by taking his sword and tried to cut it off, much to naruto's displeasure.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TRYING TO DO" Protested Naruto as he dodge the blade by a few inches.

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING, I'M TRYING TO KILL THAT PSYCHO" replied Konjou in the same high volume as naruto.

"CAN IT ENVOLVE ME NOT LOSING MY HAND YOU ASSHOLE"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YO-

"HEY!! YOU CAN AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION WHILE I BITE YOUR HAND OF!!"

Naruto and Konjou both were cut of by voice. The slowly looked down to remember what they were arguing about.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S GOT MY HAND GET IT OFF GET IT OFF **GET IT OFF!!!!**" roared Naruto as he kneeled down and began smashing Hidan on the ground with all his strength. After a few seconds of smashing and freaking out, Hidan was nothing left but little pieces of meat.

Just Naruto finally pulled himself back together. He and Konjou reviewed what had just happened and just sweated bullets of how Taka Fuka would laugh it up.

"I got the wound from the scythe…

"Yeah….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to anyone in the fight, the sand village was having its own troubles. The village gate was nearly destroyed and was piled with tons of corpses that were once strong and brave suna shinobi. There was no movement except for one figure in an Akatsuki cloak and had blue hair and skin who was walking out of the village.

"For one of the legendary hidden ninja villages this village sure was pathetic" said the man as he looked back at the village which was set ablaze. He then turned his head toward a Ninja he was dragging by his fiery red hair who was all beaten and severely wounded.

"So this is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, if he was a little stronger he might have been a challenge…

**Music King: Here's the chapter, if you want to find out what happens soon I would like more reviews.**

**Please review and here's a selection on the next background music**

"_Stand up" _from Trapt

"_All that I'm living for" _from Evanescence

"_Happy" _from Mudvayne


	15. Part 4 overpowered

**Music King: Hello everybody, I been not updating a lot and I'm sorry but hey, school's over and I'm back so sit back and relax. I have also put new songs on my profile. This chapter will be my longest chapter so far. Please tell me how you like it. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jin Kazama**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Peaceful land of Spring, our 59 year old Jin was sitting under a sakura tree that was surrounded by many more sakura trees drinking plum sake. He Loves this place and always comes here once a year. It was where he felt like he was in eternal bliss. Jin took a sip of his delicious poison as he gazed at the beautiful lands of trees and the slow pink rain of sakura petals.

"_You used to always beg me to bring you here…_

Jin thought to himself he gazed at an object right next to a gray stone that was barraged with so many roses that the only thing that could be seen was the writing on the stone.

_Here lies Okami Kazama. a Mother, a wife, a pure heart._

Jin stared at the grave for a while before turning his attention back to the scenery.

"If only I didn't go…

_Flash back_

_Jin and Okami were sitting under a sakura tree watching their 4 year old son Arashi play happily with tsunade who was teaching Arashi how to play patty cake. Jin looked at the blue sky before slowly turning his gaze towards Okami who was rubbing her curved belly. Jin smiled at his wife who was having their second child. Okami caught Jin staring with a smile on his face._

"_What is it" Okami asked_

"_Nothing…_

_Jin turned his attention back to the sky watching a flock of birds gracefully fly in the air with out a care. He truly never wanted this to end. Just then a large hawk flew down out of nowhere with unnatural speed. The hawk was light brown with dark brown markings giving it a unique appearance. Jin eyed the bird as it landed on a stone next to him. He immediately recognized the hawk when he saw the message carrier on its leg with the leaf symbol._

"_Kazemaru? What are you doing here?" Jin questioned as he took the note from Kazemaru and began reading it._

_Jin, I need you back in konoha now this is an order. __Taikaimaru_

_Jin sighed as he must cut his family vacation short. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked to see Okami staring at him with a worried look on her face._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I have to go back to konoha for an assignment, I don't know how long it's going to take but don't worry" Jin assured to Okami as he was about to get up but was halted by Okami as she put more pressure on his shoulder._

"_Jin…I'm scared what if you don't come back. Remember a year ago when you came back half dead! The doctors almost gave up on you! I don't want that to happen again, I was so scared" Okami whispered with eyes threatening to shed tears._

_Jin looked at her for a moment and looked up at the blue sky. He remembered that day alright, it was a war against hidden waterfall; it just him and 200 konoha Nin against 1000 waterfall Nin. Though they won, the small army has become nothing more then a small group. The only reason they won was because Jin went devil mode and took out a large portion of the soldiers, but he still took a beating since the corrupted Takikage drank the sacred water which increased his chakra ten fold (it's in one of the naruto specials). Jin used the last of his might to slay the tyrant. _

_When the war ended, the ninjas slowly made their way to konoha to see some people cheering with joy as they came home and some cry knowing that their love ones will never come back. Jin had to be carried the entire time due to severe fatigue and chakra depletion._

_Jin remembered how close he was at deaths grip. He also remembered how Okami brought him closer to death as she hugged him when he woke up. He never once saw her so distraught, he never wanted her to see her like that again .Jin stared at the sky as he came back to reality with a blank face. His face slowly turned into a smile that left Okami thinking what he had planned. _

"_Jin, why are you smiling?" she asked_

"_What if when I finish the mission, and then retire" Jin inquires as he watches as Okami became speechless._

"_B-but can you do that, I mean your 27 Jin"_

"_A shinobi can retire anytime he wants Okami. And we can move here. I can build a house and everything that we need. Think about it Okami. We can raise Arashi and the baby here. I bet we can get tsunade to baby sit more often since the hot springs will practically be our backyard. Jin kept going on and on about what he's planning as Okami simply smiled and kissed him passionately._

"_Please be safe…_

"_I will…_

_Jin got up and walked towards his son who was being hugged tightly by Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade, give him some air will ya". Tsunade released Arashi from her death grip "Hey Daddy, sunady tot me pitty cate" Arashi said with a smile_

_Jin grinned at his son, knowing that he'll get to see his son grow up and become as strong as him, or stronger. "Son I have to go on a mission so I need you to take care of your mother and the baby, can you do that". _

"_Yeah daddy I'm stwong" exclaimed the little blond as he was showing his hardly develop muscles._

_Jin chuckled "That's my boy"_

"_Daddy, will you be okay" Arashi asked innocently._

"_Yeah, you know why" Jin said as he looked at Arashi straight in the eye with a grin. "Why" Arashi asked. "Cause no one messes with your dad, come here you!" Jin grabbed hold of Arashi and gave him a playful noogie._

_Arashi tried to break free with all his strength but to no avail. Jin laughed as he let go of Arashi gave him a fatherly hug. And with that Jin left to konoha with a smile on his face._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the peaceful day Konoha, the Nidaime Hokage was working on some paperwork waiting for Jin to show up._

_Right on time an anbu poofed in the middle of his office._

"_Hokage-sama, Jin Kazama has returned"_

"_Good, send him in"_

_The anbu bowed before poofing out of nowhere. A few minutes later Jin walked through the door and bowed. "You requested me Hokage-sama" Jin said still on his knee._

"_Yes Jin, I need you to do an s rank assignment which only you can accomplish" Taikaimaru spoke in a serious tone. "What is the assignment Hokage-sama" Jin asked with a stern look._

_Taikaimaru pulled out a scroll that was sealed lock and a folder that said classified. _

"_There is an old weapons factory in the wastelands north east of the land of fire. It was active during the first great shinobi war; it was home to a number of experiments from high tech arsenals to biological warfare." The Nidaime showed Jin pictures of the factory from the folder; it looked like a castle made completely out of aged rusty metal with old broken glass windows. Another picture showed remains of people who appear to be used as test subjects for some sort of biological weapon._

"_Oh my god…_

_Jin looked up at Taikaimaru with a confused look "so what is that you want me to do?"_

"_Let me finish first"_

_The Nidaime looked back at the scroll._

"_It was a rogue factory that sold weapons to the highest bidder. After the war, we invaded the factory and destroyed all the weaponry. We searched through the factory and gathered as much information as we can for future reference. There was one place that we haven't been able to search nor enter was a large door in the basemen floor. Look at the last photo"_

_Jin flipped a picture and saw a large silver door with a large red Kanji for Kitai "Danger"._

"_So the mission" Jin asked_

"_Their have been abductions in the wasteland and we believe that who ever is doing it might be using the facility as his/her or their hideout. Your mission is a reconnaissance; you are to head to the facility and gather any information you can on the abductions. If you happen to encounter the enemy on your mission, you are to take the enemy down with extreme prejudice and save any possible survivors. Is that understood" said The Nidaime with a stern look. _

"_Hai"_

"_Is there any questions you like to ask before you go"_

"_Yes sir, why have you ordered me to go on this mission? It seems like any Jounin is qualified for this Mission. Why do I have to go on the mission and just me?_

_Taikaimaru sighed as he stared out the window with a grim look on his face. Jin saw his face and wondered to himself what might have happen there._

"_The last time we gone there…we were all nearly killed. Even I was almost gone for. You know those Biological weapons I told you about?" said the Nidaime who was rubbing his temples. _

"_Yeah…_

_The Nidaime took a deep breath before continuing. "There were…these creatures. We believe them to be results of genetic experimentations. They were something else; they manage to take out nearly all 20 platoons. I thought that we killed them all but after hearing the abductions near the wasteland, I'm starting to believe they're still some left." The second shuddered at the thought of the monsters._

"_So, you're telling me. That I'm going on a mission. That supposedly might turn into a fight for my life mission. With mutants that nearly killed the Nidaime Hokage?" Jin said with plain tone._

"_Yes, that a problem?"_

"_You asshole"_

"_Jin, you're the only one capable of going. All the Jounin here are far too weak for this mission and all the survivors were either crippled or retired afterwards. You should know well enough that you are even above my level. So that makes you the only one capable for the job" explained the Nidaime._

"_Understood" Jin confirmed with a bow._

_The Nidaime raised the scroll in his hand and performed a hand seal._

"_Kai"_

_The seal on the scroll disappeared._

"_Here is the scroll that shows the location of the factory and the map of the inside, you will have 6 days to complete the mission. If you do not come back in six or less days, you will be declared a missing nin."_

"_Understood" Responded Jin_

"_Excellent you are dismiss."_

_Jin headed toward the door and stopped and turned around. "Nidaime-sama when I come back, I would like to retire as a shinobi". Taikaimaru looked slightly surprised but quickly hid it._

"_And what brought this up" Taikaimaru asked_

"_I Just want to be there for my family" Jin simply replied_

"_Alright, just go to the factory and get the hell out of there" Taikaimaru sighed_

"_Hai Hokage-sama…_

_End flashback_

Jin was still reminiscing until he felt a surge of pain coming from his seal. He winced in pain and clutched his arm sensing something not right. Jin quickly got on his feet and ran.

"Naruto…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Background music: stand up from Trapt, go to profile_

The naruto gang charged at Kakuzu from all around throwing countless kunai and shuriken. Kakuzu just stood there as the projectiles either deflected or broke when they made contact. Naruto Jumped and send a vertical roundhouse kick but was blocked by Kakuzu's steel enforced arm. Kakuzu attempted to uppercut him but naruto caught the fist and used it to flip behind him. Taka flashed in front of him and spun rapidly delivering hard blows to Kakuzu's head, torso and legs by his staff only to be ineffective as Kakuzu grabbed the collar of his shirt and cocked a fist.

"Now you di-

Kakuzu was cut off as he felt his arm held back and his neck and torso constricted by naruto. Taka took advantage of the distraction and broke free from the iron man's grip.

"Konjou, Fuka Now!" Taka called out.

Kakuzu look out in front of him and saw Konjou and Fuka running toward him.

"Ya ready" Konjou said to Fuka

"Go for it" Fuka replied 

Konjou jumped on Fuka's shoulders as Fuka raised his fist as if he was ready for a punch. Konjou immediately jumped on Fuka's fist with his sword pointing at Kakuzu.

"All you dog breath" Fuka said as thrust all his strength into firing Konjou like a high speed cannon.

"_Konjou's sword can pierce through anything when it has enough force" _Naruto thought to himself as Konjou got closer and closer.

Konjou is now less then 6 feet from Kakuzu. All Kakuzu did was smirk under his mask. Without a single warning, Kakuzu's forearm detached from the rest of his body, only connected by a black thread.

Konjou's blade was inches away from Kakuzu until he was halted by an iron grip around his neck.

"Now the other nuisance"

Kakuzu's other arm detached and swerved behind him and grabbed naruto by the head.

"Shit!" Konjou Yelled as he jerked with great force sending him 50 hundred yards away hitting the remains of the stage. Naruto was head butted by the back of Kakuzu's head then slammed hard on the ground and flung away hitting the damaged beach and skipping like a stone on water before landing hard on the watery shore which was slightly turning red due to naruto's blood.

"Two down" Kakuzu said with in a plain tone.

"You asshole" yelled an enraged Fuka as he and Taka Charged.

Kakuzu was enjoying tormenting his victims but decided it's time to end it, all he just wants now are his bounty's heads and collect his cash.

"Now I'll end this game, you all have been fun" Kakuzu Began to laugh as he began detaching himself revealing hundreds of black threads coming out of everywhere. The two fighters froze completely as the stared at the being that was anything but human.

"heheheheheheh-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" the creature laughed as they stared with utter shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara laughed as he stared at the large crater create by his "art".

"Art is a bang" Deidara said as he was about to watch the others fight he was cut off by a group of bugs quickly covering the arm of his robe.

"Huh?"

Shino on cue emerged from the ground whispering something that can only be heard by him.

"_Feast…_

Countless Bugs began flying all around Deidara and began closing in. Deidara, much to his displeasure, was being drained of charka by thousands of destruction bugs.

"Fry…

Deidara's body began to bloat into a grotesque size. Moments later he exploded into flames, scorching the insects to ashes making the scene look like a black cloud that was spewing out sparks.

The rest of the gang emerged from their under ground hideout scanning the area for any signs of their opponent.

"Was that a Kamikaze" Chouji Questioned.

"I doubt it" Shikamaru answered. "_He trying to elude us, making us believe that he commit suicide at least for a short time either to run away or by time. Surely to by time, and since he's not in the sky he's…  
_

"EVERYBODY! GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW" Shikamaru yelled as he dashed out of the area with the rest behind him. They ran about 50 feet before a large explosion erupted from the ground from where they once stood.

The whole beach was covered in dust, dropping vision down 70 in the whole battle field. "Damn, missed again…hm" The Ino look alike said as he emerged from the center of the explosion. "I better be more serious, there no ordinary shinobi". Deidara reached into his pocket and ate another handful of clay with his hand-mouths.

"I never thought I have to use my third Strongest…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori Had just swapped Kiba and akamaru with his tail before noticing that the area around him was nearly covered in dust blocking almost all of his vision.

"Deidara…" growled Sasori as his temper began rise.

The Shinobi took this advantage and remained silent for what seem like forever, not making a single sound.

Hinata, who was a hyuuga, was not affected by the predicament thanks to her byakugan. Using her supervision to easily find Sasori who had trouble with the dust, she grabbed a few kunai that were tied to explosion and threw them after activating the tags. Hinata saw the shuriken hit their mark and exploded, only to be fooled as the target formed to sand.

"Gotch ya" announced Sasori as he jumped out of the sand from behind and send his tail slithering towards Hinata. Hinata smirked as Gai appeared in a flash.

"KONOHA SENPUU!"

Gai kicked the tail with so much force that the tail shattered into pieces. Sasori was surprised to see his tail destroyed as if it were plastic. It was to late for him when he finally notice sakura dashed in front of him with a hard uppercut sending him in the sky. "Temari! Sasuke!" Sakura called out. Temari and Sasuke flashed under Sasori.

"**Kamaitaichi no Jutsu"**

Temari hurled her massive fan creating powerful gusts of wind that sliced the puppet master into slices of wood that was perfect for a hungry fireball jutsu.

"**Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

With a large gasped of air, he released a fireball the size of a car flying towards the mutilated Sasori. It appeared that they were victorious but were alarmed when an object came out of the puppet master's body as it was set ablaze.

The area began to clear and the figure landed 10 meters away from the group; he wore a black cloak with a hood and looked more human then Sasori. He chuckled as he took of the hood revealing a man who appears to be in his late twenties.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Anko

The man reached in his sleeve he looked up at the group with a plain look. "I am Sasori of the red sand" he announced as he pulled out a scroll. "And I'm done playing games" He placed the scroll on the ground let it roll to the end.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

In a large poof, A barrage of Puppets appeared in a matter of seconds; 101 in total specializing every form of attacks and unique in the own way. Sasori tore off his cloak revealing his Puppet like body connecting to the puppets by countess chakra strings attached to his chest. The only one he was controlling by hand was something that Temari thought she would never see in her life time.

"Th…the third Kazekage…

"What?" sasuke questioned

"He…was the strongest out of all the Kazekages. He vanished 20 years ago, but I was told he was killed" Temari answered while still trying to gather the information in front of her.

Sasori interrupted "He was, by me…and now he's part of my collection."

The fight was far from over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Abandoned village_

The village was a wasteland. Buildings were half standing, there were scars showing that a battle took place long ago and skeletons of shinobi and civilians.

The Akatsuki leader was sitting Indian style on a statue of a deity of some sort in the middle of the village that former locals worshipped, letting the cool rain that was lightly hitting him deepen his mediation.

"Looks like Hidan lost his match, that's what he gets for getting to confident" The leader muttered to himself. He knew Hidan would be the first since he was the weakest of Akatsuki.

His thoughts were interrupted when a giant green fly trap creature walked towards the statue. "Report Zetsu" He ordered with no sign of emotions in his voice.

"Kisame-san has obtained the Ichibi, Itachi-san and Takaihana-san are taking a while longer though" Zetsu's white half exclaimed.

"Typical, The Ichibi Jinchuuriki was a mere child the others are high rank shinobi"

"Leader may ask you something?" said Zetsu's black half.

"What is it?"

"Why do we need the Sanbi, Itutsubi, Hachibi and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki alive? Don't we need them to open the gate too?"

The leader opened his eyes and shifted his gazed to Zetsu which made The Former Grass Nin rather uncomfortable by his cold gaze.

"Zetsu, you, Itachi, Takaihana and Kisame are the only ones I consider trust worthy about Knowing that I'm part of the Seishukukindachi, while the others believe that our goal is world domination, the true goal is cleanse the world. We need the tailed beasts also known as the Kyuutensho to create and open the gate. The Ichibi, Nibi, Shibi, Rokubi and Sichibi are needed to create the Gate while the Sanbi, Itutsubi, Hachibi and Kyuubi are needed to open the gate, and when that happens. The true king will cleanse this world."

"Why don't we abduct them now?" The White half of Zetsu asked.

"That is all I'm saying, this discussion is over. Continue you're surveillance" commanded the cold being.

"Hai…

As Zetsu took his leave as the Mighty leader went back into deep meditation.

**Music King: Will Jin make it in time? Who are the Seishukukindachi? What do they mean by cleanse? Wait and see. Please tell me how the chapter did.**

**Please review**

**Thank you.**


	16. part 5 art of despair

**Music King: Hello, I'm back. Long story why I didn't update (a lot sh#t went down) so let's get on with it**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jin was half way towards harukyuuyou; it was already 15 minutes since he started moving at top speed. For anyone else it would take at least 2 days. Jin was getting more worried as the seal on his arm grew more painful.

"Things that could of changed if the "day" went smoothly" he muttered leaping of a branch.

_Flashback_

_The land was dead in every way possible; no grass in sight, the earth was cracked and dry, the only sign that there was any life in the area was old skulls of animals… and humans. Jin sat on a busted tree trunk scanning the area with his binoculars. "Dammit" he muttered under his breath. "For a factory being in the this dump, it sure a pain to find"_

_Jin kept searching for his target with a growing impatience. An hour has past making Jin very annoyed. He decided to stop right next to a cliff of a canyon and ponder where he will make his next search. After 5 minutes of thinking, he sighed as he picked up a rock._

"_What a pain in the ass"_

_He dropped the rock in the foggy bottom of the canyon completely absent minded. As he continued his thinking he heard a nearly silent but noticeable metallic clang. The sound broke Jin out of his thoughts as he turned to look down at the foggy gap right next to him._

"_Could it be…?_

_Without hesitation, he formed a hand seal causing a wing to appear out of his back. Jin jumped off the cliff with no sign of fear. Due to his wing it was as if he was using a parachute. After a couple minutes of skydiving, he landed on what appears to be a metal plate of some sort. The fog was blinding and unbearable._

_Jin performed a few hand seals and shouted_

"_**Futon: Shingai Gun no jutsu**__"_

_Jin stretched out his arms and a sudden shock force expanded and causes the fog to dissipate in all directions. The clearing revealed that Jin was on the roof on the surprisingly colossal factory._

"_Found it…_

_End flashback_

Naruto slowly got up from the watery floor beneath him. He tried to move but fell flat on the shore in sheer pain on his leg. He looked down to see that a piece of wood from the stage pierced through in his left shin. "Dammit" he cursed he took hold of the wooden stake and with a sudden jolt; he pulled the wood out of his leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Though he was powerful. Pain was pain, and an impaled leg is very painful. Blood began pouring out his leg as he tried to get up again. As he was trying to balance himself, blood began to gush out causing him to fall back on the ground. Naruto turned his attention to his friends who were currently be whipped back and forth by the threaded being with no sign of Konjou.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Konjou who seemed to appear out of nowhere with a bleeding forehead. "k-Konjou" Naruto whispered reaching his hand out. "Hold on buddy, I got ya" Konjou grabbed hold of him and lift him up. They both watch as everyone was starting to give in to Akatsuki. "What do we do?" Konjou said.

Naruto thought hard of his options but so far can't find any. Naruto suddenly got a thought.

"The blood limit…

"HELL NO!!" Konjou stopped him. "You and I both know that you still have problems controlling the first level, once that happens you go haywire!" "Besides, your granddad forbids you from using it remember" Naruto knew he was right, he can't use his blood limit, he can hardly walk, and Konjou and the others can't use their demons like naruto can.

"THAT'S IT" Naruto exclaimed. "What is it?" asked Konjou.

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and contacted his inner demon. "_Kyuubi…please…lend me your power._

_Background music: Boom by p.o.d_

Deidara smirked as he began to mold his clay with his unique hands. "You all should be happy, not a lot get to see my c-3 Ryutenshu" He exclaimed as he revealed a small clay dragon. He performed a hand seal which made the figure a colossal serpent.

The konoha Nins were amazed yet nervous of what this thing is capable of. Deidara leaped on its head as it swopped into the sky. "NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF DISPAIR" He called out as the dragon took a bite out of its own tail and began to munch on it. "Everyone get ready" alerted Kakashi. As they were told, they got into defense. Ready for what's next.

The dragon opened his mouth revealing hundreds of bombs resembling oni heads (weird looking demons). "Die in the hands of art" Deidara said with a smirk. The bombs were filled each with chakra of that of Jounin. Neji saw the power of chakra in the bombs and felt a cold chill on his back. "Guys, there's no possible way to get out of this, the bombs are filled with powerful chakra. What do we do?"

Everybody started to get very afraid as they have no idea to get out of the predicament. Kakashi however placed his hand on neji and casually said "Looks like I get to shine brightly today". Kakashi placed his hand on his left I and formed a hand sign with the other.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" Asuma questioned.

"Wait and see" Kakashi replied as he removed his hand and revealed…

"**MENGEKYO SHARINGAN!"**

Sasori launched the third Kazekage with a small smirk. "Feel the power I that is now mine, **SETETSU!**" The puppet opened its mouth and began to rocket out Iron sand all around. The team began to scatter dodging the black missiles. "What the hell is that?" Sakura asked Temari. "Its small grains of iron the can be used like sand. It's like garra's ability to use sand."

"So were all gonna die huh?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"I don't plan on dying" Temari positioned her fan and called out **"****Kamaitachi No jutsu"** . Temari hurled sharp blades of wind slicing through the weaker puppets right for Sasori. He merely smirked as the third send its iron sand in front of Sasori acting as a shield.

"You're going to have to do better then that". Sasori went into offense and launch 100 puppets with a large array of swords, axes, bombs and spears. Gai dodge the sword from impaling his head and performed several roundhouse kicks and shattered four of them. Anko used her shadow snake jutsu to snag and destroy five puppets. Kiba and akamaru used the two headed dog transformation to take out thirty of the puppets, the other puppets sharing the same fate by the other shinobi. Much to sasori's displeasure he decided to do what Deidara likes to do, end it with a bang. He brought back his Kazekage puppet.

"You guys are good. You have to be for me to destroy my art, May you burn in hell with them" Sasori brought his remaining lesser puppets in a bunch with each one performing a hand seal. "**Kuro Kugatsu**" The puppets began to evaporate into black smoke and swirl around like a whirlpool forming a dark sphere of concentrated chakra. The second shinobi team quickly moved back. "Heh…." **BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM** The explosion shattered the very ground beneath their burning everything in the air. The center immediately reappeared and turned into a black hole sucking all the shattered remains in to the abyss leaving a large crater.

"Enjoy your trip to hell….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Music King: I know this is not the best chapter, but I'll try and make the next one. **

**Please Review**

**Thank you**


End file.
